


In This World and The Next

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Slow Burn, So many different Au's, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Witchcraft, Witches, all of these au's will be one chapter, au where Liam was bad and Theo was good, it'll all make more sense later, kind of, prince!liam, servant!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: Theo and Liam go witch hunting on Halloween as per Scott's instructions. Liam manages to piss off the witch, making her send them on a journey to different universes where they meet their counterparts. Chaos ensues."In every other universe, you two are together" she squints at them "So why aren't you now?""Listen lady-" Theo knew that whatever Liam said next was most definitely going to piss her off.He was right.





	1. Witches Hold Grudges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally trying my own at a longer multi-chapter. 10 parts so buckle up kids. Maybe slow burn, depending if I have the patience.

 

"I can't believe _this_ is how I'm spending my Halloween" Liam grumbled under his breath, keeping the flashlight steady. Fallen leaves crunched under his footsteps, making the element of surprise a little harder.

 

"What? Rather be trick-or-treating with all the other little boys and girls?" Theo mocked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as the wind blew. It was slightly chilly, but nothing the two couldn't handle.

 

"If you insinuate that I'm short one more time, I'll break your nose. Again" That shut the chimera right up, because Liam didn't make empty threats. Not when they involved punching Theo in the face.

 

"Scott could've at least given us some better directions" Liam continued. Theo couldn't help but snort. Scott may have been a true alpha, but that didn't make him any brighter.

 

" _Here Liam, take this tiny flashlight, throw on a jacket and search the entire damn forest for the witch who's been stirring up trouble. And while you're at it, take Theo because no one else likes him_ " Liam tried to impersonate Scott.

 

"It's crazy that you're single, you really know how to make a boy blush" Theo rolled his eyes, playfully elbowing Liam's side.

 

"I'll have you know, I'm single by my own choosing!" Liam exclaimed.

 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

 

"I'm serious!"

 

"Mhm, I'm sure the ladies are just lining up to date you while you're wearing that ridiculous jacket" Theo snickered when Liam's cheeks turned red. He forcefully shoved back the thought in the back of his mind saying that Liam looked absolutely adorable in his jack-o-lantern jacket.

 

"For the last time, my mom bought it for me" Liam looked anywhere but Theo's face.

 

Theo opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut after they heard a twig snap.

 

"Did you hear that?" Liam asked.

 

"I have ears"

 

"Not the time Theo"

 

The two wordlessly agreed to follow the direction in which the sound came from. Follow the noise, find the witch.

 

Lately, there was a witch causing trouble in Beacon Hills. She wasn't necessarily harming anyone though. She seemed to prefer practical jokes. People were waking up with their hair dyed a different colour, permanent marker on their face, their cars egged and houses wrapped in toilet paper.

 

The town was convinced that there was a mad prankster going around, but Deaton told the pack that it was a little more supernatural than that.

 

_"It's most likely a witch" the veterinarian said._

_"But why? What does she want?" Scott asked, tilting his head._

_Trust Scott to ask the obvious, Theo thought._

_"From what I can tell-" Deaton paused. For what, Theo didn't know. The chimera was almost positive that the man loved to build up anticipation for the theatrics. "-nothing. She's not here for anything"_

_"So you're telling me there's a witch here, who's sole purpose is to pull pranks on everyone?" Stiles prodded, not quite believing him._

_"That's exactly what I'm saying"_

_"Well, it is almost Halloween" Liam piped up from Theo's left. Theo felt his lips quirk up slightly._

_"Witches are known for taking advantage of Halloween and coming out to play tricks" Deaton shrugged._

 

And that's all the information they were given. Theo had suggested they leave the witch alone, claiming the town needed some loosening up. He'd been met with glares and a few offhanded comments about "Classic Theo, loves only himself, destruction and chaos"

 

Theo would be offended if it wasn't true.

 

And now here he was, hours later, searching the forest for said witch, with Liam.

 

It's not like he had anything better to do anyway.

 

"What do we do when we find the witch?" Theo piped up.

 

"Wing it, I guess" Liam shrugged. Theo rolled his eyes again, something he found himself doing a lot around Liam.

 

"A man without a plan" Theo shook his head fondly. Liam chose to ignore him.

 

Another twig snapped, this time closer.

 

The boys shared a look, breaking off into a sprint. The noise led them to a small clearing with a wooden cabin.

 

"Should we go in?" Liam glanced at Theo.

 

Theo responded. "I don't think we have a choice"

 

Liam shakily reached forward to open the door, his stance tense, as if preparing for an attack. Theo mentally noted that it really wasn't necessary, because he would always protect Liam anyway.

 

Nothing happened when he turned the doorknob. Liam looked over his shoulder at Theo, who nodded in response. Liam took a deep breath before swinging the door all the way open. It was dark inside the cabin, but once again, nothing happened. The two cautiously stepped inside.

 

"Huh, guess we freaked out over nothing" Liam chuckled. Theo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

The door slammed shut behind them, shocking the boys. It scared Liam so much, in fact, that he jumped straight into Theo's arms. Theo stumbled back slightly, but held Liam nonetheless.

 

There in front of them stood a woman. She looked fairly young, couldn't be much older than 30. She had long flowing blonde hair that seemed to almost glow, smooth pale porcelain skin and a red evening gown adorned her slender figure. She was beautiful.

 

But her beauty wasn't what caught the boys attention. No, it was her eyes that did.

 

_They were pink._

 

"Theo" Liam hissed "Her eyes are pink"

 

"I can see that Liam" Theo hissed back.

 

"What do we do?"

 

"Hell if I know!"

 

"Would it be wrong of us to punch her?" Liam looked up at him.

 

"And how're you planning to punch her from where you are, cradled in my arms?" Theo deadpanned.

 

"I haven't gotten that far in the plan yet!" Liam snapped.

 

"Y'know what? I'm gonna throw you at her"

 

"Theo do not throw me at her!" Liam's eyes widened in horror.

 

"She'll go down like a bowling pin if I toss you" Theo insisted.

 

"If Scott finds out you threw me at the witch he'll be mad"

 

"Are you guys done yet?" the woman interrupted. They froze mid-argument.

 

"Surrender now a-and you won't be hurt" Liam stuttered, shrinking into Theo.

 

"Put your hands up and I won't throw this little man at you" Theo squinted at her.

 

"Really? Enough with the short jokes Theo" Liam huffed.

 

"Well if we're gonna die, I want my last words to be of me insulting you Liam"

 

"Wait" the woman interjected, her pink eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them "You guys are Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken?"

 

"Uh, yeah" Liam slowly nodded, slightly dumbfounded. The woman grinned, her teeth almost blindingly white.

 

"You guys are the reason I'm here!" she exclaimed joyfully.

 

"Huh?" Theo tilted his head.

 

"I've been searching all over for you guys" she said "You're next on my list"

 

"Please tell me it's not a hit-list" Liam groaned.

 

"Oh god no" she laughed. The sound seemed almost angelic, as did everything else about her. She seemed to radiate beauty.

 

"What do you need us for?' Theo asked.

 

"To fix this universe" she casually said, smile still on her face.

 

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I think I heard you wrong" Liam narrowed his eyes.

 

"You guys are screwing up our world's timeline" she replied.

 

"Theo what did you do?" Liam gasped.

 

"Me? What did _you_ do?" Theo countered back.

 

"It's both your faults actually" she happily explained.

 

"But how, we didn't do anything?"

 

"That's the problem" she said, walking closer, her hair bouncing, "You didn't do anything, but you should've"

 

"Listen Mrs.Witch, we're not exactly following you here" Liam sighed.

 

"All I really need is for you guys to kiss" she shrugs.

 

Liam and Theo looked at each other in shock.

 

 _Is she crazy?_ , Theo thought.

 

"Yeah, not happening. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a million years" Liam snorted. Theo dropped the beta in exasperation, slightly smiling when Liam groaned on the floor.

 

Theo wanted to kiss Liam. Had wanted to for awhile now.

 

And why wouldn't he? Liam was smart, attractive, loyal, brave, had the biggest heart and had the most incredible blue eyes. Who wouldn't want to kiss Liam?

 

The problem was, who would ever want to kiss Theo?

 

Sure, Theo knew he wasn't ugly, at least not physically. But on the inside, Theo was rotten. A stone cold heart and an evil soul resided within him.

 

He may have been attractive on the outside, but Liam didn't care about that. People like Liam cared about what was on the inside. And in that way, Theo was ugly.

 

That's why he couldn't bring it within himself to hold it against Liam when he said he would never want to kiss Theo. Because not even Theo himself would want to either.

 

That's not to say it didn't still hurt though.

 

"What do you mean no?" the woman furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Why would I kiss Theo?" Liam tilted his head "I don't like him like that and neither does he"

 

Theo would be lying if he said that didn't hurt. But again, he couldn't blame Liam.

 

Because who would expect the chimera of death to have feelings?

 

"Excuse me?" she did a double-take.

 

"We're not into each other" Theo spoke through gritted teeth.

 

She laughed, unfazed. "That's not physically possible"

 

"And why's that?" Theo decided to humour her.

 

"In every other universe, you two are together" she squints her eyes at them "So why aren't you here?"

 

"Listen lady-" Theo knew that whatever Liam said next was most definitely going to piss her off.

 

He was right.

 

"-no offence, but you're just a witch, so I really doubt you know what you're talking about. So why don't you hop on your magic broomstick, throw on a pointy hat and fly away into the night. Maybe if you're lucky you can find a cauldron and a black cat"

 

Theo had to resist the urge to face palm.

 

Almost immediately, the smile fell off the witches face. Her pink eyes that once shone with glee now held a fire within them. Her blonde locks suddenly turned a dark red and the tips of her hair lifted into the air around her slightly, making it look like a fire resided on her head.

 

"How dare you disrespect me like that" she growled, walking even closer to the boys. Liam leapt up off the floor and hurriedly tried to open the door, but the doorknob wouldn't budge.

 

Theo desperately tried to throw his body against the door in an effort to open it, to no avail. Theo then grabbed Liam and shoved him behind himself because better he die than Liam. Theo promised he would take care of Liam and that was the only promise he was intent on keeping.

 

"You mortals love to run your mouths about things you have no knowledge on" she continued, stopping a few inches away from them.

 

"We could've done this the easy way, but no, you idiots just had to choose the hard way" she mumbled under her breath. She waved her arms around until two pink fiery balls appeared.

 

"Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken, I'm sending you both on a journey through the dimensions in hopes that you'll finally understand why it is so important you two get together. The only way to escape each world, is to find this cabin-" she gets a glint in her eyes. A swirling wind blows around the three of them "-and do whatever I say"

 

"This'll teach you to question an immortal being. We tend to overreact" she smirked before throwing each ball of fire at the boys.

 

Theo wanted to scream Liam's name but his mouth felt wired shut. The pink enveloped them and they started to be thrown around like rag dolls. Theo desperately reached out to find Liam.

 

Fortunately, Liam's hand grasped his own and they intertwined their fingers, holding onto each other for dear life.

 

And through it all, Theo couldn't help but think-

 

_Well at least I'll have Liam._

 

 

 


	2. Thiam Meets Thiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two oblivious love birds enter their first alternate universe and they get the surprise of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number 1: genderbend

 

Theo felt a little light-headed when he finally came to. He realized that he was lying on Liam's kitchen floor. He frantically looked around in search of Liam, finding the boy a few feet away, still unconscious.

 

"Liam" Theo hissed, slowly sitting up. The longer he was awake, the better his head got.

 

The boy slightly stirred, but didn't get up. Theo rolled his eyes, leaned forward and took his shoe off. He aimed for a moment before tossing it directly at Liam's face.

 

Liam jerked awake, groaning in pain. When he noticed the shoe, he immediately glared up at Theo.

 

"What was that for asshole?"

 

"You sleep like a rock"

 

And then it all came rushing back to Theo. The woods, the cabin, the witch and the spell.

 

"Liam, last night-" Theo started.

 

"With the witch in the cabin?" Liam asked. Theo nodded.

 

"Was it real?"

 

"It's Beacon Hills, of course it actually happened" Liam snorted.

 

"But did her spell work?" Theo pushed.

 

"It doesn't seem like it" Liam looked around "Maybe she was pranking us?"

 

"Yeah" Theo sighed "Probably"

 

_"Not to ruin your moment, but why are you guys lying in my kitchen?"_

 

They both jumped at the new voice. It belonged to a female.

 

Theo looked to the doorway and saw a blonde girl standing there. She had stark blue eyes that startled Theo. _Because those were Liam's eyes._

 

Theo had spent enough time gazing into those eyes to memorize every single detail. He knew, without a doubt, those were Liam's eyes.

 

"Your kitchen?" Liam tilted his head "This is _my_ kitchen"

 

"Unless I have a long lost brother, I'm pretty sure you're wrong" she raised an eyebrow at them.

 

"Theo, what's happening?" Liam turned to look at Theo, who had went slack jawed.

 

"Liam-" Theo started "-that's you"

 

"Haha Theo, very funny" Liam glared.

 

"I'm serious Liam, she's you, but as a girl"

 

Liam's eyes widened. " _Holy shit_ "

 

"Liana, what's going on down there?" another girl shouted from upstairs.

 

"T, you're gonna want to come down here" the girl, Liana, called back.

 

"Theo, I'm a girl" Liam gasped.

 

"Why do I have brown hair as a dude?" Liana asked. Theo couldn't help but laugh, because this was so fucking bizarre.

 

"Mason dyed it" Liam shrugged.

 

"Mason? You mean my best friend Maisie?"

 

"Everyone's a girl here?" Liam asked in surprise.

 

"No, Lydian and Malik are guys"

 

"Holy shit" Liam repeated. 

 

 _Holy shit was right_. That damn witch really did send them somewhere else.

 

"What is it Lia?" a girl walked up beside Liana. She had brown hair and green eyes, her posture exuding confidence.

 

"Oh my god, Theo it's you but with boobs" Liam exclaimed.

 

"Who the fuck are they?" Girl Theo calmly turned to Liana. Theo snorted, glad to know that even as a girl he had the mouth of a sailor.

 

"Apparently they're us?"

 

"From the future" Theo added.

 

"Theo, now's not really the fucking time" Liam leaned over and smacked him.

 

"Yeah, they're definitely us alright" Liana laughed.

 

"Apparently it's a universal constant that you like to suck the fun out of everything" Girl Theo snorted. Theo laughed as Liana and Liam huffed in offence simultaneously.

 

_"Shut up, Theo"_

_"Shut up, Thea"_

 

"That's kinda creepy" Theo pointed out.

 

"I'm starving, let's go get breakfast, we can talk more at the restaurant" Thea said, spinning around and leaving. Liana watched her fondly before following. Theo watched the female version of Liam leave as he and the real Liam got up to follow them. Theo let Liam go first, intently watching him walk away too.

 

 _Yep_ , Theo decided, _it was also a universal constant for Liam to have a great ass._

 

*

 

*

"So you guys are from an alternate reality?" Thea asks, cutting her French toast.

 

"Where we're actually boys?" Liana added, drizzling more than enough syrup on her pancakes. 

 

Theo almost shivered when he noticed that he had also ordered French toast and Liam had drowned his pancakes with syrup.

 

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true" Liam said.

 

"I believe you" Thea shrugged. 

 

"Me too" Liana smiled.

 

"Now we just have to figure out how to get us home" Theo sighed.

 

"Well the witch did say something about finding that cabin in the forest" Liam pointed out. Liana perked up.

 

"We can take you there!" she exclaimed.

 

"We've just gotta avoid the rouge werewolves and hunters" Thea added. Everyone froze.

 

"Werewolves are real here too?" Theo broke the silence.

 

"Too?" Liana echoed him.

 

"I'm a werewolf, Theo's a chimera" Liam explained.

 

"It's the same with us" Liana nodded, dumbfounded.

 

Theo was just as dumbfounded. Somehow he had never considered the possibility of the supernatural existing here.

 

"Theo, are you- _were you_ \- evil?" Thea whispered.

 

Theo held his breath before nodding. "Yeah, I was"

 

"Me too" she said after a moment. And suddenly Theo didn't feel so alone again.

 

"Are you a beta?" Liana asked Liam.

 

"Scott's first bitten"

 

"I was Scarlett's first bitten"

 

The group seemed to wordlessly agree to change the subject, at least for the time being. Liana and Thea told stories of their lives and almost all of them seemed to mirror the boys' lives.

 

The only difference was that when Thea dragged Liana back into the elevator to save her from being shot by Gabi and the other hunters, she'd had the balls Theo lacked to make a move. Thea had kissed Liana, right then and there, in the middle of a goddamn war. 

 

Theo almost did the same. He'd stared at Liam's lips far longer than would be deemed normal and contemplated the pros and cons of kissing the beta. Eventually, he decided that the only real possible outcome would be Liam's fist in his face.

 

Apparently he was right though, because right after Thea kissed Liana, she punched her in the face.

 

"It was reflexes really" Liana sheepishly explained "How was I supposed to know that the hottest girl in Beacon Hills was into me?"

 

"After my nose healed, we agreed to talk about it after the battle was over. It gave us something to fight for" Thea shrugged with a small smile.

 

Theo's heart clenched. _Could that have been them?_ If Theo had actually kissed Liam, would they have talked it out and started dating?

 

Theo shook away the thoughts, he didn't particularly enjoy thinking about the _'what ifs'_ anyway.

 

"Okay, I have to ask" Thea relented, glancing over at Liam "What's with the pumpkin jacket?"

 

Theo cackled as Liam's face heated up.

 

"My mom bought it for me" he said defensively.

 

"It's okay, my dad bought me the exact same one, but with bats" Liana admitted, making Thea join in on Theo's laughter.

 

Theo found it easy to be around the two girls. He decided it probably had something to do with them technically being the same people.

 

"So, when did you guys get together?" Liana tilted her head, brushing a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

 

Liam choked on his pancake. _"What?"_

 

"We're not-" Theo looked down "-together. Not like that"

 

Liana and Thea shared a look before throwing their heads back in laughter.

 

"Good one guys" Liana snorted.

 

"But seriously, when?" Thea asked, slight giggles still passing through her lips.

 

"We weren't joking" Liam slowly said "We're not dating"

 

Liana and Thea's laughter was promptly cut off.

 

"O-oh" Liana furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Could've fooled me" Thea mumbled under her breath.

 

Theo tried to calm his heart, feeling his heartbeat speed up. He loved Liam so much, probably as much as Thea loved Liana. And he was happy for them, really. He could tell how much the two girls loved each other. It was obvious.

 

But a deeper, more envious part of himself couldn't help but wonder why Thea deserved a happy ending and he didn't.

 

*

 

*

 

"To cover more ground we can split off in pairs" Liam suggested. The group looked at each other before shrugging.

 

"Sure, I'll go with Theo" Thea grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Theo would never admit it, but Thea might've been even taller than he was.

 

"Guess that leaves me and Liam" Liana walked over to her male counterpart.

 

"Search for the cabin, howl when you find it and wait for the other group to find you" Theo explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Liana yanked a reluctant looking Thea into a hug.

 

"Be careful T" she whispered.

 

"If any of us needs to be careful, it's you" Thea grumbled. Nevertheless though, the female chimera kissed Liana's cheek.

 

Liam and Theo both looked away, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. Soon enough, Liana and Thea parted and started to walk away in opposite directions, not even waiting for their partners.

 

"Uh, see you soon I guess" Theo spoke up.

 

"Uh, y-yeah" Liam nodded "Soon"

 

Theo spun around on his heel to follow the girl but he was held back when Liam pulled him into a hug.

 

"Don't do anything stupid" Liam muttered into his chest. 

 

"I won't do anything you would do" Theo nodded, laughing when Liam pinched him.

 

"I'll be fine Li, all of us will" Theo then said, voice lowering a few octaves. Liam slowly nodded and then the two pulled away, walking in different directions to try and get them back home.

 

*

 

*

 

"You said earlier that you were evil" Thea said from beside Theo. She was wearing a bright pink pair of gloves while Theo once again had to shove his hands in his pockets.

 

Theo nodded, a little uneasy. "Mhm"

 

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked, desperation clear on her face.

 

"I killed my sister Tara. Got caught up with this group of scientists known as the Dread Doctors and tried to kill Scott to steal his pack" Theo tried to keep it short and sweet.

 

"I killed my brother" Thea looked down "His name was Tyler"

 

"Did you-" Theo faltered.

 

"Go to hell?" she guessed. Theo slowly nodded, "Yeah, Scarlett's friend Kiran sent me"

 

"Do you still have dreams- _nightmares_ -about it?

 

"Every now and then I wake up after having Tyler rip my heart out. I assume it's the same with you and Tara?"

 

"Yeah, it is"

 

They continued to walk, eyes and ears open.

 

"How do you let yourself be happy?" the words were out before he could even stop to think about it. Thea froze before turning to face Theo.

 

"It's hard" she admitted "With the constant nagging voice in the back of your mind screaming _'you don't deserve this'_. Really, Liana's the one who helped me. It's no surprise that the entire pack still doesn't like me, and I don't expect them to. Stella especially hates me. But Liana helped me realize that bad people don't feel guilty"

 

Theo digested her words carefully. It was also no surprise to hear Stiles hates him in every universe.

 

"Theo, what you need to understand is-" Thea put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in support "-we're not monsters. We made unforgivable mistakes, but we're trying to be better, if not for ourselves, for Liana and Liam. We've gone through so much Theo, we _deserve_ to be happy"

 

They didn't say much after that, content to search together in silence until they heard Liam howl. The two shared look before sprinting off in the direction of the noise.

 

Another howl was heard, this time from Liana. But something seemed off.

 

Theo's heart skipped a beat. _Liam was in trouble._

 

Theo and Thea increased their speed. They came to a stop at the edge of the clearing, watching as four men circled Liana and Liam.

 

 _"Hunters"_ Thea snarled. She didn't wait for Theo to answer, instead jumped right into the fight. Theo followed suit.

 

Theo slashed at the man's face, growling in anger. He grabbed a handful of the hunters' hair and threw him to the ground, the man's gun skittered away on impact. It wasn't long before Theo knocked him out. He looked around to see Liam, Thea and Liana all standing over unconscious bodies, chest's heaving.

 

"Are you okay?' Theo immediately asked Liam as the two girls embraced.

 

"I'm okay" Liam nodded "You?"

 

"I'm okay" _because you're okay._

 

"I'm gonna give that witch a piece of my mind" Thea exclaimed. Theo couldn't help but agree. She never said anything about danger.

 

Suddenly, right before their eyes, the cabin appeared, door slightly ajar. A puff of pink smoke emerged from within right before the witch did. Thankfully, she seemed to have cooled down seeing as how her hair was back to normal.

 

 _"Who do you think you are?"_ Liana started, visibly upset.

 

"My sincerest apologies, the hunters were not part of my plan" the witch looked truly sorry "On the bright side, I'll count that as your mission completed"

 

Theo blinked.

 

"It's time to leave boys, follow me" she sent them one last jaw-dropping smile before walking back into her cabin.

 

"I'll miss you" Liana gave Liam and Theo a bear hug.

 

"Yeah, you guys weren't so bad" Thea said.

 

"Thanks for everything" Liam grinned.

 

"Be careful, I don't want either of you dying" Theo said. He hoped they'd have a good life together, maybe the two girls could even be lucky enough to get married and have kids together. At least, that's what Theo dreamed of doing with Liam.

 

If Theo couldn't have a happy ending with Liam, he was glad Thea could.

 

"Same goes for you guys" Liana vigorously nodded. Theo and Liam looked at each other before shrugging and making their way into the cabin.

 

"Remember what I told you Theo!" Thea called out. Theo flashed her a smile over his shoulder right before he and Liam stepped inside, pushing the door open further.

 

Within a few seconds, they were engulfed in darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly I'm a thiana stan??
> 
> not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to have it done by next weekend at the latest.


	3. Love Is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number two: university/college with a twist
> 
> I didn't look over this so any mistakes will be fixed later. enjoy

 

This time, Liam was the first to wake up. Theo knew this because Liam had then decided to exact his revenge. By slapping Theo until he woke up.

 

"Get your hand out of my face before I bite it off" Theo scowled as Liam started to lean forward to slap him again.

 

"I wonder what time it is" Liam asked aloud, ignoring Theo.

 

"Looks like it's probably around noon" Theo guessed by glancing out the nearest window. It was then that he finally took the time to look around and figure out where they were this time. So far, nothing looked familiar. It seemed like they were in someone's living room, but whose? Theo wasn't sure.

 

"What universe do you think we're in now?" Liam prodded as Theo helped him up from the carpeted floor.

 

"Hopefully one without anything supernatural"

 

"Yeah, a break from all that would be nice"

 

 _It's a little ironic,_ Theo couldn't help but think, _they wanted a break from the supernatural while they were literally being tossed around dimensions by a witch._

 

What could he say, life had been pretty weird ever since he came back from hell.

 

"Do you think this version of us has some food in the fridge?" Liam eagerly asked "I'm hungry again"

 

Theo had to agree. He assumed travelling across multiple universes probably made people hungry.

 

"We'll just have to find out won't we?" Theo smirked. The two walked around for a moment before coming across the kitchen. Liam made a beeline for the cupboards, immediately pulling out a bag of chips. He ripped it open, popping a few in his mouth before holding it out to Theo, who grabbed a handful. They were salt and vinegar, Liam's favourite. 

 

"It's a little comforting to know that I have the same taste in chips in another universe" Liam admitted.

 

"Apparently you have the same taste in men too" Theo snickered, pointing over to a picture frame that sat on top of the fridge. It clearly showed this universe's Liam carrying this universe's Theo on his back. Other Theo was also kissing Other Liam's cheek.

 

"Shut up" Liam huffed, cheeks blushing.

 

Theo could make all the jokes he wanted, pretending he had all the confidence in the world and that none of this fazed him. But it was all bullshit.

 

Theo was so fucking jealous. What he would give to be in that situation with his Liam.

 

Liam lifted another chip to his mouth, accidentally cracking it in his hand after they heard the front door open. The two boys shared a look of distress.

 

"What do we do?" Liam quietly hissed.

 

"I don't know" Theo harshly whispered back.

 

"Liam?" The person called out "Is that you babe?"

 

Theo froze. That was _his_ voice.

 

Liam's expression mirrored his own. "Now what do we do?"

 

"Answer me- _him_ " Theo smacked the beta's arm. Liam gaped at him.

 

"And say what exactly?"

 

"Wing it" was Theo's only advice. Liam rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 

"Liam?" Other Theo called out again. Footsteps followed, signifying that he was making his way to the kitchen.

 

Liam shot a glare at Theo before clearing his throat. "In here, sweetie"

 

Theo would've laughed had Liam not grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him behind the kitchen island, making sure he was out of sight. Things probably wouldn't go well if Other Theo saw another version of himself in his own kitchen. Theo didn't want to give himself- _Other Theo-_ a heart attack.

 

"What are you doing here? I thought you had class" Other Theo finally makes his appearance. Theo peeks over the side of the island to get a better look at him. Despite the fact that half of Other Theo's body wasn't visible to him, it was like looking in a mirror.

 

 _Although,_ Theo noted, _it was awfully strange that Other Theo was wearing sunglasses inside._

 

"I uh-didn't feel like going today" Liam winced.

 

"You? Not going to art class?" Other Theo froze "Li, that's literally the only class on campus you love"

 

"Just having a um-rough day" Liam internally cringed while Theo actually cringed. This was _not_ going well.

 

"Don't tell me you went out drinking again last night?" Other Theo suddenly frowned.

 

"I did?" Liam squeaked.

 

"Liam how many times do we have to argue about this before you listen to me" Other Theo exclaimed in anger "Stop your drinking, or lose me"

 

"I was actually not drinking last night" Liam amended, making Theo face palm "I was h-hanging out, with...Mason!"

 

Other Theo tensed up. "Mason? As in your best friend Mason who lives across the country?"

 

"Yes?" Liam shrunk back. Every time he opened his mouth, he dug himself into a deeper hole.

 

"Liam" Other Theo let out a sigh "Are you cheating on me?"

 

"What? No!" Liam jumped in shock. He side-eyed Theo, begging the chimera to intervene. But what could Theo do? He could only make it worse.

 

"I know we've been fighting a lot more recently but I never thought-" Other Theo faltered, looking down. Theo felt his heart clench.

 

"Listen, Theo" Liam said "That's definitely not what happened"

 

Other Theo's head snapped back up, jaw open in shock.

 

"What did you just call me?"

 

"Theo?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Nobody's called me that since the sixth grade. My name's Tj"

 

"I-I definitely knew that" Liam tried to play it off as a joke.

 

"Mhm" Other Theo-Tj-raised an eyebrow above his dark sunglasses "Did I mention that I liked your outfit today?"

 

"Really? My mom got me this jacket and everyone's been bullying me about it" Liam not so subtly kicked Theo in the side. The chimera muffled a groan. He was so getting Liam back for that.

 

 _"Aha!"_ Tj pointed at Liam "You're not Liam, at least not my Liam"

 

"How'd you figure it out?" Liam pouted and Theo had to resist the urge to snicker.

 

"Because, _you imposter_ -" Tj scowled "I'm blind"

 

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Theo took the chance to peek over at Tj again, this time seeing his entire frame. Lo and behold, Tj had a cane with him. _Trust Liam to not put two and two together._

 

Liam, eyes wide as saucers, Theo, biting his fist to stop him from laughing at Liam, and Tj, leaning against the doorframe, no doubt glaring at Liam from behind his shades.

 

Finally, Theo couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Brett's gonna have a field day when I tell him about this"

 

"Yeah well I'll punch him in his stupid face right after I punch you in yours" Liam snapped back in embarrassment.

 

"Please tell me I didn't just imagine hearing my own voice come from someone else" Tj sighed. The poor guy just looked tired now.

 

"I can explain" Liam sheepishly said. Theo's giggles slowly died down.

 

"Well, I'm all ears" Tj's lips quirked up slightly "Literally"

 

And Theo fell into another fit of laughter, not noticing how Liam softly smiled at the sight.

 

*

 

*

 

"There's an 80% chance I'm just losing my mind, but for some reason, I believe you guys"

 

"Hey look Theo, at least one version of yourself doesn't have trust issues"

 

"Shut up" Theo laughed in good nature. 

 

"Not only do you have your sight, but you get werewolf Liam instead of recovering alcoholic Liam" Tj grumbled "Where's the justice?"

 

"Yeah, but at least your Liam didn't send you to hell"

 

"Hm, I guess there is a bright side after all"

 

"So can you help us find the cabin?" Liam interjects. Tj thought for moment.

 

"Eh, why not"

 

"Thank god" Theo breathed out.

 

 _"But-"_ Tj held up his index finger "-you guys are gonna have to wait until after I get back from class"

 

"How long will that take?" Liam asked.

 

"Not long, I only have one class today and it's an hour and fifteen minutes"

 

"Li and I will just chill out here" Theo shrugged.

 

"Based on my Liam's schedule, I should be here before him"

 

"And if you're not?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

 

"Hide" Tj unhelpfully supplied.

 

"Glad to see that all Theo's are useless" Liam grumbled. Theo and Tj shared a look of amusement.

 

"Shut up Liam" they said in unison.

 

"You're right, it is creepy" Liam looked at Theo.

 

"I've gotta get going if I don't wanna be late to microbiology" Tj announced, clasping his hands "Help yourself to whatever you want, remote's on the coffee table and do not open the door to anyone"

 

"Understood" Theo said. Liam nodded.

 

"I'll be back before you know, don't miss me too much" he said with a wink as he grabs his book bag off the couch. After one final wave, he leaves.

 

"Well" Liam broke the silence "At least your arrogance is a universal constant"

 

"Good thing too, I'm pretty sure me being self-absorbed is the only thing that keeps the world spinning"

 

*

 

*

 

The two boys spent the next hour watching tv and eating some snacks Liam found in the pantry. Turns out, this universe had almost the exact same movies and tv shows as their own did. The catch was, the ending of every movie differed from the original. They discovered this because when the turned on the tv, the end of Titanic was playing.

 

" _Did Rose just actually keep her promise?_ " Liam gaped at the screen.

 

"She never let go" Theo whispered. 

 

Jack was alive and well, ending up marrying Rose and only dying years and years later of old age.

 

To test their theory, they started to put in the dvd's they found under the coffee table and skip all the way to the end. In the Corpse Bride, Victor ended up with Emily and not Victoria, Scar escaped before Simba threw him off the cliff, Romeo and Juliet just ran away from home together and even Tod and Copper got their happy ending, the two being able to remain friends.

 

"This was the first time I've ever shed happy tears at the end of The Fox and The Hound" Liam sniffled. Theo smiled back softly. It was not fair that Liam was allowed to be that adorable. 

 

How was Theo ever going to get over his crush on Liam? Especially after this whole mess was over?

 

Theo inwardly sighed because he was _so_ screwed. That's what you get for having feelings. 

 

Just as they were going to put in the next movie, the doorknob started to jiggle, signalling the arrival of someone.

 

"Maybe Tj's early?" Liam suggested after they both realized his class still had ten minutes left.

 

 _"Damnit, I told Tj to fix his stupid lock"_ they heard a voice that sounded eerily like Liam's curse as the doorknob continued to move. The boys only had enough time to throw Liam behind the couch before the door swung open.

 

"Tj? What're you doing here?" Other Liam asked in shock. Theo himself was too shocked to answer either. 

 

 _That picture on the fridge must be super old,_ Theo thought.

 

Because the Liam standing in front of him looked nothing like his Liam. This one was covered in piercings and tattoos, his hair dyed a pastel pink.

 

"Teej, your eyes" Other Liam then gasped. Theo mentally berated himself for even thinking he could fool this Liam into thinking he was Tj in the first place.

 

"W-what happened?" Other Liam started to make his way over. He placed his hand on Theo's shoulder, softly squeezing in support.

 

Theo opened his mouth to reply but was rudely cut off by Liam jumping up from behind the couch and aggressively hissing at Theo-

 

 _"I swear to god Theo,_ if you tell him your sight magically came back after eating a carrot, I'm going to deck you out right here and now"

 

"Fun sucker" Theo pouted.

 

 _"What the fuck?"_ Other Liam screamed in fright.

 

"What the fuck is right!" Liam shouted "What did you do to me?"

 

"I think his hair looks pretty cute" Theo shrugged. Liam shot him a glare.

 

"What the fuck?" Other Liam screamed again. Just then, the door swung open again, revealing a disgruntled looking Tj.

 

"I left early and ran over here as soon as I could because Liam texted me saying he was coming here and-" Tj cut himself off upon realizing the situation "-and it appears as though he's already here"

 

"What the fuck?" Other Liam shouted for the third time.

 

"Glad to know every Liam has such a wide vocabulary" Theo mocked Liam's earlier statement.

 

"Fuck you" Liam playfully shoved him, throwing him a wide grin.

 

And that stupid grin made Theo fall in love just a little more.

 

*

 

*

 

"I really hate the outdoors" Tj mumbled under his breath, his grip on Other Liam's arm tightening.

 

"I know you do" Other Liam assured with a fond look on his face. Theo noted that for all the problems the pair seemed to have, it was clear as day that they loved each other.

 

The four boys were searching through the forest for the cabin. It was colder than it was when Theo and Liam were doing the exact same thing with Thea and Liana, which was why Liam had slipped his hand into Theo's earlier.

 

_"What? It's chilly" he'd said upon seeing the look Theo gave him._

 

_"Nothing" Theo tried to hide his smile and his blush, squeezing the beta's hand._

 

"So other me, why're you wearing that dorky jacket?" 

 

"If one more person asks me that, I'm going to scream"

 

"His mom bought it for him" Theo explained. Other Liam nodded, seeming to understand that he would've done the same.

 

"Aw" Tj cooed. Liam sheepishly blushed, shrinking closer into Theo's side as Other Liam shot him a glare.

 

"This is not how I imagined I'd be spending my Friday afternoon" Tj then mused.

 

"Me neither babe"

 

"Ditto"

 

"Same"

 

They continued on, small conversations erupting every few minutes.

 

Before long, they finally found the cabin. The witch was leaning against the door, her face lighting up once she saw them. She snapped her fingers and Tj and Other Liam froze, mid-step.

 

"What did you just do?" Liam snapped.

 

"Don't be so dramatic, I only stopped time" she rolled her eyes. Theo choked on air. 

 

"You stopped what now?"

 

"Now it's time for me to give you your first 'mission'" she smiled, pushing herself off the cabin and walking closer to the boys.

 

"The weight of your sins" Theo begrudgingly sighed, shooting a look at Liam. At least the beta had the decency to look embarrassed.

 

"All you guys need to do is tag along to the halloween party your friends Tj and Other Liam are going to tonight. Then you've gotta make sure Other Liam stays sober the entire time" she explained.

 

"Why?" Liam asked.

 

"If he gets drunk at this party, he's going to cheat on Tj and that will be the last straw for him, and the end of their relationship" she said.

 

"And you know this how?" Theo inquired.

 

"I checked the future, _obviously_ " she shook her head "For a couple of guys who saved the world, you're not that bright"

 

" _Right._ So basically you just need us to keep their relationship alive past tonight?" Liam asked again, ignoring the last part of what she said.

 

"If Tj and Other Liam don't break up tomorrow, their relationship is set in stone, meaning they'll eventually get married, buy a house together and even have kids if they want" she smiled.

 

_Oh how Theo wanted that so bad with his Liam._

 

"Alright" Theo eventually answered for the both of them "We'll do it, but how do we explain to people why they're seeing doubles?"

 

"Do you take me for an idiot? I'm a woman of many talents, which means both of you are already cloaked" she saw the looks the two boys gave her "Which means everyone besides your counterparts, in any world you visit, will see you as someone else"

 

"That's smart" Liam nodded. She preened at the compliment.

 

"We've got this" Theo determinedly said.

 

"I hope for your sake that you do" is all she says before the cabin disappears, her along with it.

 

"Was that a threat?" Liam whispered in horror. Theo doesn't get the chance to answer because Tj, Other Liam and time in general, go back to normal.

 

"What just happened?" Other Liam exclaimed.

 

"One second we were walking and the next second there was nothing!" Tj exclaimed right after.

 

"The witch said that she'll send us back home later tonight, around midnight" Theo easily lied.

 

"Got anything planned that we can do until then?" Liam caught onto what Theo was doing and stepped in to ask.

 

"Well-" Tj started "-there is this party"

 

*

 

*

 

It was safe to say that Liam was drunk.

 

"Mango is such a weird word" the beta giggled as he downed another drink. Theo wanted to stop him but they both agreed earlier that he wouldn't.

 

_"We'll hang out with both of them, keep an eye on them and whenever we see other me with a drink, I'll snatch it away and drink it myself" Liam had said "I'm a werewolf after all"_

 

What neither of them counted on was the alcohol being laced with wolfsbane. Why or how was a mystery, but either way it didn't matter because the reality was - Liam was hammered. And he had to keep drinking, because Other Liam kept picking up drinks and Theo wasn't allowed to drink at all tonight because they'd agreed earlier that they needed at least one person fully sober.

 

"I think he's had enough to drink tonight" Other Liam said, another plastic cup appearing in his hand. Theo didn't miss the way Tj eyed it in distrust.

 

Once again, Liam yanked it out of his hand and downed it in one go.

 

"I'm like a black hole-" Liam hiccuped "-never ending"

 

"He uh, loves his drinking" Theo winced.

 

Other Liam looked annoyed that Liam kept drinking his stuff, but he didn't say anything, probably for Tj's sake.

 

"Y'know what? I'm taking Liam outside for some fresh air, he looks awful" Tj grabbed Liam's arm and slung it over his shoulders, grabbing Liam's waist.

 

"He hates fresh air" Theo internally face palmed.

 

"Of course he does" Tj shot Theo a look before dragging Liam away, his cane guiding them safely. 

 

_Well there goes that plan._

 

Theo looked over and once again, Other Liam held a cup in his hand. Where was he getting all this alcohol from?

 

"Don't drink that" Theo sternly said.

 

"And why would I do that?" he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Because of Tj"

 

Theo watched as Other Liam froze. He looked down at the cup in his hand and suddenly shoved it into Theo's hands, avoiding eye contact in shame.

 

"He's getting so fed up with me" Other Liam whispered.

 

"It's because he cares" Theo would know.

 

"I think he wants to end things with me" Other Liam looked up into Theo's eyes. All that was visible was sadness.

 

"You've just gotta stop being so stubborn" Theo found himself saying "It's not just about you and what you want any more. It hasn't been for awhile. It's about both of you and whats best for you both"

 

He wasn't sure if he was only talking about Other Liam and Tj anymore.

 

"I just love him so much" Other Liam sighed.

 

"Then don't ever let him forget it" Theo said. Because if he and Tj were ever alike, it was crucial Other Liam never let Tj feel like he didn't love him. Just a seed of doubt was enough to tarnish everything.

 

Tj and Liam returned, and though Liam wasn't even close to sober, he was looking a lot better than when he left.

 

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Other Liam didn't pick up another drink. Theo and Liam let the two guys have some alone time, because they felt like if anyone needed, it was them.

 

Around midnight, Theo felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around from where he was dancing with Liam and was met by the sight of the witch. Only this time her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her gown was exchanged for a black spandex jumpsuit. A pair of cat ears completed the look.

 

"What're you doing here?" Theo tilted his head.

 

"You completed your task, so I've come to send you to the next world" her eyes lit up "And I wanted to try dressing up for halloween"

 

"Nice costume" Theo nodded. 

 

"I could say the same to you" she smirked. Theo himself was also in a spandex jumpsuit, only his wasn't for a cat. His was Mr.Incredible style. He even had the black mask. Tj had just let him wear one of his old costumes from a couple years ago.

 

Liam has chosen to forgo the costume, instead opting to just proudly show off his pumpkin jacket that his mom bought him.

 

"Grab Liam and meet me at the cabin" she instructed before walking away into the crowd. Heads turned everywhere she went and Theo really wasn't surprised. If he wasn't so far stuck up Liam's ass, he probably would've been attracted to her too.

 

Theo grabbed Liam by the collar and pulled him off the dancefloor. They found themselves in front of Tj and Other Liam once more.

 

"I take it you're not here to eat some candy corn with us?" Other Liam asked.

 

"We're here to say goodbye" Theo said. Tj deflated.

 

"I'll miss you" he said.

 

"Me too, it was nice having some to bully Liam with" 

 

"Thanks for the advice" Other Liam told Theo.

 

"You seemed like a nice enough guy" Theo shrugged with a smile. Liam started to tear up.

 

"I'm gonna miss you, both of you!" he wailed "But I'll definitely miss Tj more, no offence other me"

 

"None taken"

 

"See you around guys" Theo said his last goodbye before hiking Liam up higher and taking off. He made a pitstop in the washroom to change back into his regular clothes.

 

As the boys were walking down the path that led to the forest, Liam spoke up.

 

"Too bad you changed, you looked great in spandex"

 

Theo almost choked.

 

"Like really great. Amazing even"

 

"T-thanks" Theo was finally able to stutter out.

 

"No problem T, you deserve all the compliments"

 

They continued on their way, Liam occasionally spewing random nonsense. Eventually, they came across the cabin again. The door was slightly ajar.

 

"Theo" Liam stopped him before he could open the door.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I didn't just hold your hand because I was cold"

 

"What?"

 

It caught Theo off guard so much so, that he accidentally pushed the door open more, stumbling in and pulling Liam with him.

 

"I did it because-"

 

Unfortunately, Theo was knocked out before he could finish hearing what Liam had to say.

 

"-I like you"

 

 


	4. Little Steps to Big Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number 3: strippers and strip clubs 
> 
> you know I couldn't resist

 

Apparently not even jumping across universes can stop a hangover.

 

"It hurts" Liam groaned.

 

"It was for the greater good" Theo tried to remind him.

 

"The flashing light coming from under the door certainly isn't helping" Liam pointed. It looked like a strobe light was going off right outside their room. This time, Theo didn't think they were in a house at all. It looked like they were backstage somewhere. Maybe it was a concert?

 

"Do you want me to try and shove something under it to block the lights?" Theo asked. The pain in Liam's face morphed into something else, but Theo wasn't sure what the emotion was. _It might've been wonder._

 

"What, do I look like _that_ much of an asshole?" Theo huffed. Of course he'd help Liam recover, he was in love with him after all. Not that the beta would know.

 

"In the right lighting" Liam finally snickered. Theo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

He proceeded to grab a blanket off of a nearby table and shoved it under the door, effectively blocking out the light. The room became dimmer, only illuminated by a small lightbulb dangling in the middle of the room.

 

"Guess it's time for round three" Theo looked at Liam.

 

"Bring it on" Liam grinned through his pain. They hear footsteps start to approach the door, but before they can do anything, someone comes in.

 

It was Theo, or at least this universe's version of him.

 

Other Theo stared down at the two boys before turning around and shouting. "Liiiiiam, I think I'm hallucinating!"

 

"What the hell are you wearing?" Theo hissed at his other self. Other Theo was wearing nothing but a pair of extremely small pink glitter shorts that left nothing to the imagination. His chest was dusted with pink glitter as well.

 

"I like pink" Other Theo said defensively. Liam was too busy ogling him to say anything.

 

"Hey, quite staring little wolf, that's my body you're drooling over" Theo smacked Liam upside the head. In turn, the beta blushed.

 

"Theo, how many times do I have to tell you not to do meth with Stiles" an exasperated voice said as they came up behind Other Theo.

 

"I did meth one time!" Other Theo smacked Other Liam upside the head. When Other Liam noticed the two boys on the floor his eyes widened.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

"You can say that again, where are your clothes mister?" Liam pointed to his counterpart, who just like Other Theo, was wearing nothing but glitter shorts, only his were blue.

 

"It's more fashionable than what you're wearing" Other Liam snarked back.

 

"Hey you take that back" Theo jumped in "His mom bought that for him"

 

"I think we're getting a bit sidetracked" Other Theo butted in.

 

"We're you guys, only from another universe" Liam bluntly said. Theo rolled his eyes. Typical.

 

"Man, we do not get paid enough for this" Other Liam sighed. They must've believed them though, because really, what other explanation was there for coming face to face with yourself.

 

"Are you guys strippers too?" Other Theo excitedly asked.

 

_"No!"_

 

_"Absolutely"_

 

Liam glared at Theo, who snickered in response.

 

"It's weird, they look exactly like us" Other Liam said, narrowing his eyes.

 

"Well no shit, they're _us_ dumbass" Other Theo shook his head at him.

 

"Hey look Li, he's almost as dumb as you" Theo nudged him, pointing to a scowling Other Liam.

 

"I see that in no universe am I safe from your insults" Liam grumbled.

 

"Aw, he's so cute when he pouts!" Other Theo cooed, leaning forward to pinch Liam's cheeks.

 

"Hey! Hands off, you have your own Liam, this one's mine" Theo smacked his hands away. Liam looked down to hide his reddened cheeks.

 

"Yeah and he's right here" Other Liam deadpanned, elbowing Other Theo.

 

"Ow, geez!"

 

 _"Liam, Theo, you're on in five"_ someone shouts from behind them. It sounded a lot like Scott.

 

"Boss is calling, you guys wait here and we'll come back after our show" Other Theo said.

 

"We'll be here" Liam nodded. The two strippers then promptly left.

 

"Wait til I tell Scott he owns a strip club" 

 

"We're not actually gonna wait for them here, are we?" Liam ignored Theo's comment.

 

"Of course not, we're going to find that damn witch and find out what the hell she wants us to do this time" Theo replied, getting up and holding a hand out to help Liam. Liam stared for a moment before taking his hand. They snuck out of the room, and left through a backdoor without having to even enter the main room of the club.

 

And if Liam didn't let go of Theo's hand, well let's just say the chimera certainly didn't mind.

 

*

 

*

 

"Just in time boys" the witch grinned, clasping her hands. She was already waiting for them in the forest when they got there. Theo also noticed that she had changed back into her gown from the cat costume.

 

"Super" Theo deadpanned.

 

"What's our next task?" Liam asked.

 

"I decided to take it easy on you guys, because the next few tasks after this are going to be tricky. All you guys need to do is convince Other Liam and Theo to get married" she explained.

 

"Pfft, that'll be a piece of cake" Liam waved her off.

 

"They've already been dating for 10 years" the witch added "Since they were 15 to be exact"

 

"10 years and they haven't gotten engaged yet?" Theo asked in surprise.

 

"They may be strippers instead of werewolves, but at the end of the day they're still you guys. And you two are the most stubborn people I have ever met" she raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

"I see your point" Liam winced.

 

"Just get one of them to propose by the end of today" the witch started to leave again. 

 

"Any advice?" Theo called after her. She thought for a moment.

 

"Don't help them get engaged because you have to, do it because you want to. Caring makes things a lot easier"

 

*

 

*

 

Theo definitely was _not_ staring at Other Liam while he danced. 

 

"Stop watching me- _him_ " Liam hissed, but it fell on deaf ears. Theo watched Other Liam move with grace. His dance had technique, unlike some of the other people working. He wasn't throwing his body around for the hell of it, he was creating art. 

 

Theo would be lying if he said he didn't find Other Liam attractive.

 

As Other Liam's eyes swept over the crowd, he made eye contact with Theo. He even had the audacity to throw in a cheeky wink before rolling his hips, his eyes never leaving Theo's.

 

Liam lowly growled from beside him, but Theo was too entranced to notice.

 

Minutes later, Other Liam's set finished, and he made his way over to the chimera and beta. Other Theo wasn't far behind him.

 

"Like what you saw?" Other Liam purred.

 

"Pretty impressive" Theo smirked back. He could've sworn he saw Liam frown from the corner of his eye.

 

"I'm right here!" Other Theo exclaimed.

 

"Oh relax, we're just gonna have some fun" Other Liam shook his head before turning towards Theo "Wanna dance?"

 

"Sure" because when had Theo ever said no to Liam.

 

Other Liam grabbed his hand and dragged him to a more crowded area on the dance floor, ignoring Liam and Other Theo's protests. Other Liam had his back pressed against Theo's chest as the two moved together, rhythm matching that of the song playing; slow yet sensual.

 

And for awhile, Theo let himself enjoy it. Because when would he ever have the chance to dance like this with his Liam. Until he realized that this wasn't _his_ Liam.

 

Sure, the two may look identical. Same hair, same build, same eyes. But they were worlds apart. This Liam was bold, expressive and flirty. His Liam was shy, sarcastic and loving. This Liam wasn't afraid to say what he was thinking, do what he pleased and go after what he wanted. His Liam wore a dorky pumpkin jacket his mom bought him. 

 

Another thing Theo couldn't help but notice was the smell. They didn't smell the same. This Liam smelt like lavender, his Liam smelt like vanilla.

 

He was dancing with Other Liam, not his Liam.

 

So he indulged in the feeling of Other Liam against him, knowing this was as close as it was ever gonna get.

 

"He's jealous" Other Liam whispered in his ear. Theo didn't have to turn around to know who he was talking about.

 

"I could say the same to you" he said in hopes of changing the subject.

 

Other Liam got a sad look in his eyes. "Sometimes I do things on purpose, just to get a reaction from him"

 

"Why?" Theo tilted his head.

 

"To make sure he still cares. It's stupid, but sometimes I start to feel like he doesn't, that we've been together so long he finds me boring" Other Liam said "The day he doesn't react is the day I know I've finally lost him"

 

"Something tells me he'll always care" _because Theo would would always care about Liam, no matter what universe._

 

Other Liam's lips quirked up. "Maybe" 

 

All too soon, the song finished and Other Liam was bringing him back to their partners. Other Theo glared at him and Liam was looking everywhere _but_ him, an ill look on his face.

 

_Did the beta really find it that disgusting to see himself dancing with Theo?_

 

"Other me, can I talk to you for a second?" Theo felt his counterpart glare at him. He sighed before nodding.

 

"Don't worry little me, we can hang out too" Other Liam slid his arm around the beta. Theo and Liam shared a look that meant only one thing - try to complete their task. Theo would try and convince his counterpart to propose while Liam tried to convince his. One of them would succeed.

 

Other Theo took Theo to a back room, this one a bit bigger than the one he and Liam appeared in. This one even had a couch. Other Theo took a seat on the couch, Theo following suit.

 

"What was _that_ about?" 

 

"What was what about?"

 

"Don't play dumb"

 

Theo could almost imagine Liam snorting at him and saying _"He's not playing"_

 

"For arguments sake, let's pretend I really have no clue what you're talking about"

 

"You're trying to steal Liam from me"

 

Theo had to laugh. " _Yeah,_ right"

 

"Then what was that dance all about?" Other Theo narrowed his eyes.

 

"Just caught up in the moment I guess" Theo shrugged. he saw the look he was given and sighed once more before continuing "Listen man, I already have my own Liam, _why on earth_ would I want a second one?"

 

As much as he loved Liam, he wasn't sure his sanity could handle two of him.

 

Thankfully, that seemed to satisfy Other Theo. The man finally stopped glaring at the chimera. Now was the perfect time to try and convince his counterpart to take the next step with his boyfriend.

 

Thinking back to the witches words, Theo realized that a part of him wanted to do this. He wasn't sure whether it was because they were technically the same people or because he could see the genuine love they had for each other.

 

"I couldn't help but notice that there's no ring on your finger" Theo brought up.

 

"It just hasn't been the right time" he shrugged.

 

"What does the right time even mean?" Theo furrowed his eyebrows "The way, I see it, if you're in love, then it's always the right time"

 

"Im afraid that things will change after we get married" he admitted, looking down at the ground and fiddling with his hands.

 

"And's that's perfectly normal" Theo agreed "But aren't you also afraid of Liam thinking you don't love him?"

 

"He thinks that?" Other Theo's eyes widened.

 

"No, not yet at least" Theo said "But what do you think'll happen in a few years when he realizes that you don't plan on marrying him anytime soon?"

 

"It's not that I don't love him" he defended.

 

"Then what is it?"

 

"It's that I don't know if I can keep him happy" Other Theo finally relented "I don't want to tie him down when in a few years, he might want to leave"

 

"Ugh, you stupid self-loathing son of a bitch" Theo hissed, smacking him upside the head, ignoring the resounding _"Ow!"_ that followed.

 

"He loves you, okay? He's never going to leave you no matter how much you try to convince yourself he will, because the guy's in love with you. The purest form of love. So stop with the self-sabotage, because as an incredibly smart girl once told me a couple days ago, _we deserve to be happy_ "

 

Other Theo was silent for a moment, as if gathering all his thoughts. "You're right"

 

"A shame Liam isn't here to hear that" Theo grumbled under his breath.

 

"You're right" he repeated, eyes wide as saucers "I'm going to propose to Liam, _tonight!_ "

 

"Awesome" Theo grinned. Mission accomplished.

 

"I have _no_ idea how to propose"

 

"I can help with that"

 

*

 

*

 

Theo and Liam sat in front of each other. They were a bit underdressed, Liam in his black pumpkin jacket and Theo in his jeans. Everyone else in the restaurant were wearing expensive looking suits and dresses, including Other Liam and Theo.

 

The chimera and the beta's table was located a few away from their counterparts. Theo's conversation with his other self had finished a couple hours ago. After spending some more time with Other Liam and Theo, the four of them went out for dinner in order to execute Other Theo's plan.

 

"Things are about to get pretty interesting" Liam said with a knowing smile, taking a bite of his dessert.

 

"They sure are" Theo nodded with a knowing grin of his own.

 

_Wait-_

 

"What're you smiling about?" Theo pressed.

 

"I convinced other me to propose" Liam smugly said "You?"

 

"I convinced other me to propose too"

 

 _"Oh-"_ Liam started.

 

 _"-shit"_ Theo finished for him.

 

The two glanced over and saw their friends getting served dessert. Two chocolate cakes were placed on the table.

 

"Well, looks like other me is gonna propose first" Liam shrugged.

 

Theo froze. "Liam, please tell me you didn't get him to hide the ring in the cake"

 

"That's exactly what I did" Liam frowned "Why?"

 

_"Because I told other me to do the same thing!"_

 

The two watched on in suspense as their counterparts started to eat, each one nervously staring at the other. Before long, they both suddenly stopped chewing. They cautiously reached into their mouths, staring at each other in shock, before pulling out a ring each.

 

Liam and Theo knew they could use their enhanced senses to hear what they were saying but they both silently agreed not to. This was the two guys' moment and it wouldn't be right for them to intrude.

 

They watched with soft smiles as the two boys laughed, nodding at each other and leaning over to meet in a passionate kiss.

 

"I think we should go" Theo whispered. Liam nodded, throwing a wad of cash on the table. _Thank god his pumpkin jacket had pockets where he kept his wallet._

 

When the two boys finally pulled apart, Theo and Liam waved goodbye at them. Other Theo mouthed _"Thank you"_ back. Theo just smiled.

 

Liam slipped his hand into Theo's as they walked. And this time, he didn't blame the cold.

 

"That was oddly sweet" Liam pointed out.

 

"I'm glad they finally got their shit together" Theo nodded.

 

"You really have a way with words, don't you T?" Liam laughed. 

 

They made their way back to the forest, hands still interlocked. The witch was already waiting for them once again. If she noticed their newfound sudden closeness, she didn't comment on it.

 

"You did good" she admitted, ushering them into the cabin in order to take them to the next world.

 

"We make a good team" Theo smiled, looking over at Liam.

 

"Yeah" he smiled back "We do"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A Reason to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number 4: bad liam, good theo (roles reversed)
> 
> we actually made it halfway?? go us!!  
> this chapter might be a little shorter, and less eventful than the others but I tried my best to make it as long as I could. I just thought it seemed right for it to have more conversation than action.  
> also, some thiam development

 

Theo immediately noticed the change in their dynamic.

 

He saw it in the way Liam softly smiled at him when they woke up in yet another unfamiliar room. He saw it in the way Liam didn't even try to hide his blush when he caught Theo staring at him. He saw it in the way Liam had stood slightly closer to him when they started to look around in hopes of figuring out where they were.

 

Something had shifted between them, that much he was sure of. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when or why, but it happened.

 

Nevertheless, Theo promised he wouldn't act on it. Not until he had verbal confirmation from the beta himself. God forbid he was reading the signs wrong and ended up ruining his relationship with Liam.

 

After all, you didn't survive life with the dread doctors without becoming at least a little paranoid.

 

The two were walking around the house, and something about it was familiar to Theo. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

 

And then it hit him. The memories came flooding back so quickly he had to abruptly stop walking.

 

"Theo?" he distantly heard Liam call out. His voice sounded slightly muffled.

 

This place, with the baby blue walls that held shelves upon shelves of useless knickknacks, and the dark wood floors that creaked in certain spots, was Theo's childhood home.

 

The last place he had felt safe in before Liam came along. The place where he used to have a family. His sister, his mom, his dad. Where he grew up with Scott and Stiles.

 

"-eo? Theo, are you okay? What's happening?" the sound of Liam panicking is what finally brought him back.

 

"I'm okay" Theo croaked.

 

"You were starting to really scare me there T" Liam sighed in relief, letting his head drop onto Theo's chest.

 

"I know where we are Li" Theo whispered. He felt Liam freeze.

 

"Where?"

 

"This is- _was_ -my house" he continued, trusting Liam enough to tell him. He felt Liam's form tense.

 

_"Oh"_

 

"Yeah" Theo weakly chuckled _"Oh"_

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I think so" because he had Liam and that was really all he needed to be okay.

 

"Is that you, _as a baby?"_ Liam gasped, pointing to a picture frame on the wall near the stairs.

 

"Could you tell by my dashing good looks?"

 

"No I could tell by the drool hanging out of your mouth"

 

They walked closer to examine the other pictures there. Theo recognized a handful of them. He'd had those same pictures hanging in his house back when he was younger too.

 

But then he came across _the_ picture. It was a bit bigger than the rest, it's frame much more playful compared to the classy ones the others had. A young Theo and Tara grinned innocently at the camera, Tara's arm wrapped around Theo's small frame as they sat on a picnic blanket in the backyard.

 

That was the last picture they ever took.

 

All the other pictures that came after that one, Theo couldn't recognize.

 

There was one of Other Theo and Tara at Disneyworld, both of them wearing Mickey Mouse ears, hand in hand.

 

_In his universe, that trip never happened._

 

He had to look away from the rest of the pictures. It hurt too much to see what might've been.

 

"Why don't we go try and find the witch now?" Liam suggested, pulling a grateful Theo away. The beta must've sensed his unease for which Theo was extremely thankful.

 

The walk to the forest was silent. Theo was lost in his own thoughts.

 

At least there was one universe where Tara got a happy ending. A universe in which Theo himself wasn't a complete coward.

 

As they walked by a halloween store, Liam decided to try and distract Theo. "Can we go in here for a second?"

 

"Mhm" Theo nodded absentmindedly. _In this universe did he still know Liam?_

 

Liam sighed, pulling Theo into the store with him. It only took the beta a few minutes to find exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed it off the rack and shoved it into Theo's face, a huge grin adorning his face.

 

"Let's buy this one"

 

"If you think I'm getting a matching jacket with you, you're wrong" Theo deadpanned, his previous thoughts forgotten. Liam internally sighed in relief.

 

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Liam whined, shoving the jacket closer to the chimera. It was black, just like his own, only instead of pumpkins, it had little ghosts.

 

"No"

 

"Why not?!"

 

"It's tacky"

 

"Please T? _For me?"_ Liam batted his eyes and Theo knew he was screwed.

 

"Liam Dunbar, you're something else" Theo shook his head, snatching the jacket and walking up to the cash register. Liam victoriously followed.

 

After buying it, Theo took off his own coat and shrugged the ridiculous jacket on. Though he'd never admit it, seeing the grin Liam gave him made buying the stupid thing worth it.

 

The two walked hand in hand to the forest, tacky halloween jackets proudly on display. And Theo wouldn't have it any other way.

 

*

 

*

 

"Nice getup" was the first thing the witch said.

 

"We're matching" Liam smiled.

 

"We look like idiots" Theo pointed out.

 

"Matching idiots"

 

The witch looked between them and softly smiled. "This task should be the quickest, but also the hardest yet"

 

"Well that sounds promising" Theo said.

 

"On the bright side, this place probably mirrors your own lives the most" she added with a knowing look. Theo tilted his head, trying to figure out what she meant.

 

"Basically, I need you guys to stop Liam from leaving Beacon Hills" the witch explained.

 

"Why would I leave?" Liam asked in shock.

 

"You'll find out soon enough"

 

Theo thought he had a vague idea of what she meant after putting together some things in his head. Tara alive, Liam wanting to leave the same way he had.

 

"Where can we find him?" Theo asked her.

 

"You know exactly where he is" she gave him a pointed look before disappearing.

 

"What does she mean Theo?" Liam asked.

 

"We need to get to the edge of town, now" Theo exclaimed.

 

"How? We don't have a car" Liam said. 

 

Theo rolled his eyes fondly. "Liam, we're werewolves, remember?"

 

"Oh" he blushed "Right"

 

Before long the two had ran all the way to the outskirts of town, the 'You are now leaving Beacon Hills' sign in view. Also in view was a truck that looked suspiciously like Theo's.

 

"What the-" Liam trailed off, wondering how Theo knew where to go.

 

The chimera knew because he had spent _so_ long there. Sitting in his truck, the sign taunting him.

 

"He's in there" Theo said.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

_"Positive"_

 

They made their way to the truck's driver side window and saw Other Liam resting his head on the steering wheel, seemingly lost in thought. Theo raised a hand and knocked on it. Other Liam jumped up immediately, eyes wide in shock. He rolled down the window.

 

"Theo, what're you doing he-" he cut himself off upon noticing Liam.

 

"Listen other me, we need to talk" Liam narrowed his eyes.

 

"Theo what's going on?" Other Liam wildly looked at him.

 

"I'm not your Theo" he slowly said.

 

"He's mine" Liam helpfully pointed out. 

 

"Im not sure I'm following here" Other Liam tilted his head.

 

"We're from another universe, sent here to stop you from being a fucking idiot, no big deal" Theo ranted.

 

"Hey! I'm doing this for Theo's- _my Theo's_ \- own good" Other Liam defended. Theo snorted. Trust Liam to only fight them on that part.

 

"That's what you think" Theo softly shook his head.

 

"You're wrong, by the way" Liam deadpanned.

 

"And how would you guys know?"

 

"Because I did the same thing" Theo admitted. Both Liam's looked at him in shock.

 

"You were gonna leave me?" Liam whispered.

 

Theo nodded in shame. "Yeah, but I could never make it past that damn sign"

 

"But why would you leave? We're the evil ones" Other Liam exclaimed, gesturing to himself and Liam.

 

Theo wasn't surprised to learn he was right. In this universe, Liam was the one who got the short end of the stick.

 

"Excuse me?" Liam did a double take. He also wasn't surprised to find out Liam hadn't figured it out himself yet.

 

"We killed Mason, worked with the dread doctors, manipulated the pack, killed Scott, got sent to hell by Kira and for some strange reason Theo still decided it was a good idea to bring us back" Other Liam rambled.

 

"In our universe, things happened a little different" Theo said "I'm the bad guy"

 

"Not anymore you're not" Liam grumbled, elbowing the chimera.

 

"Wait, seriously? In _that_ jacket?" Other Liam's jaw was slack.

 

"Make no mistake, even murderous chimera's can be tacky sometimes" Theo shrugged with a smirk.

 

"Oh" Other Liam frowned. Theo then looked at his Liam.

 

"Can you give us a minute?"

 

After seeing the look Theo gave him, Liam nodded. "Sure" and with that he walked away from the truck.

 

"Can I come in?" Theo asked Other Liam.

 

"Uh, yeah, I guess" he shrugged, unlocking the passenger door. Theo walked around the front and got in.

 

"You can't leave" he got straight to the point.

 

"And why the hell not?"

 

"Because if you leave you can't protect him" Theo didn't need to say who for Other Liam to understand.

 

"He can protect himself and he's got the pack" Other Liam insisted.

 

"A lot of shit's about to go down and he's going to need you, I promise you that" Theo said "And if you leave, you can't be there for him"

 

"But doesn't me staying here hurt him?"

 

"You've probably convinced yourself that it does. But it doesn't. The only thing you could do to hurt him is leave"

 

"He'd get over me" Other Liam looked down.

 

"No, he wouldn't" Theo shook his head "Especially if you left him without a goodbye"

 

"We're hiding our relationship from the rest of the pack because they hate me" Other Liam said.

 

"You guys are like Romeo and Juliet" Theo agreed "Only gayer. Do you really want to give that up?"

 

Other Liam gave a weak laugh. "No, I really don't"

 

"Then stay" Theo looked him straight in the eyes "Because he's your one and only shot at being happy"

 

"Do you really think we'll make it together?" Other Liam pressed.

 

"We did" Theo shrugged. Other Liam was silent for a moment, probably having an internal argument.

 

"Okay" he finally relented "I'll stay"

 

Theo smiled at him. It was the right decision. 

 

Then Theo became curious.

 

"Are your Theo and Tara close?"

 

"Oh yeah" Other Liam laughed "They're probably the best siblings I've ever seen. They'd die for each other"

 

"What does she think of you and him being together?"

 

"Oddly enough, Tara's the only one who likes me. She actually thinks I'm good for him" Other Liam shook his head in disbelief.

 

"Do you get nightmares?" 

 

"All the time. Mason rips my heart out, same as when I was in hell" Other Liam shivered, a look of pain flashing across his face.

 

"Are you happy?"

 

"When I'm with Theo" Other Liam admitted. Theo took it all in before slowly nodding.

 

"Drive over to wherever he is right now and tell him you love him. And then never leave his side again"

 

"I think that's doable" Other Liam smiled at the ground before turning to face Theo "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Shoot"

 

"Is Mason alive in your world?"

 

Theo took a deep breath and slowly let it out before answering. "Yeah, he is"

 

"How is he?"

 

"Liam and him are still best friends. Mason's one of the only one's who likes me, funnily enough. He's dating Corey, the other chimera"

 

"At least Mason's happy in some world" Other Liam seemed satisfied. Theo took that as his cue to leave.

 

"Good luck out there" he said as he opened the door and got out.

 

"You too Theo" Other Liam gave him a thankful look. Theo smiled before walking away to his own Liam, who was a few feet away.

 

"So?" Liam asked in suspense.

 

"He's gonna stay" Theo nodded. Liam ran up to him and hugged him.

 

"Good"

 

They heard the truck start back up and watched as it - and Other Liam - drove back and away from the sign.

 

Theo couldn't help but he grateful for living in his universe. Liam didn't deserve to be evil like him. Liam didn't deserve to live with the guilt of killing Mason. Liam didn't deserve to be hated by the pack, to be plagued by nightmares and hate himself for everything he did. No matter what, Theo would rather he get the short end of the stick than Liam. 

 

Besides, was it really losing if no matter what, he got the pleasure of knowing Liam?

 

"I can't believe you were never gonna tell me that you were going to leave" Liam pulled away and slapped Theo's chest, a fire burning in his eyes, pulling Theo out of his thoughts. The chimera winced.

 

"I'm sorry" and he really was.

 

Liam's face softened. "I forgive you asshole"

 

Theo opened his arms and Liam fell into them once more.

 

"I'm glad you didn't end up leaving" Liam whispered into his chest "I don't know what I'd do without you"

 

"Me too Liam, me too"

 

Because even though they were searching for a way back home, Theo was starting to realize that Liam was his home.

 

*

 

*

 

"Ready to go?" the witch cheerfully asked.

 

"Yup" Liam nodded.

 

"Alright boys, you know the drill" she grinned as she walked into her cabin. Theo started to go but Liam held him back.

 

"I'm really proud of you, you know that?" the beta asked.

 

"I know, thank you" Theo ducked his head down with a blush. As crazy as it seemed, he really did know. He knew that Liam was proud of him. And that made him the happiest person in the world.

 

"You should be proud of yourself too" Liam added.

 

"I think I'm getting there" Theo admitted. He couldn't say he forgave himself, not yet. But he was starting to, and that's what mattered.

 

Liam smiled at that, leaning forward to kiss Theo on the cheek. "Let's go save another universe's version of us"

 

He walked into the cabin, leaving a dazed and red Theo stumbling after him.

 

 


	6. Capes and Spandex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number 5: superheroes
> 
> just an excuse for thiam in spandex I guess
> 
>    
> also, I tried to make that scene near the end, you'll know what I'm talking about once you get there, as lighthearted as possible because this story isn't supposed to be too angsty so I hope it isn't too much of an atmosphere change.

 

When Theo woke up, he realized instantaneously, that this world was different than any of the others they'd visited so far. And how did he know that?

 

Liam and him had woken up, surrounded by the entire pack. _And they were all in spandex suits._ Theo also couldn't help but notice that everyone looked to be _at least_ 20 years older.

 

"Who are you and why do you look like us?" Other Liam scowled. Other Theo was glaring at them from beside him. Everyone else was right behind them, sneering.

 

"Theo" Liam frantically started "Why does everyone see us?"

 

Theo knew what he meant. Why weren't Other Liam and Other Theo the only one's who recognized them? Didn't the witch say she cloaked them?

 

"I don't know Li, but it can't be good" Theo shook his head.

 

"You've got three seconds to explain yourselves before I stop restraining Malia" Other Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Other Malia was snarling and trying to pull away from him to presumably attack them. Theo had already been attacked by her once and he definitely wasn't looking forward to it happening again.

 

"We're gonna need a lot more than three seconds dumbass" Theo couldn't help himself. It was his and Stiles' routine. Call each other names, insult each other, but never _actually_ hurt one another.

 

But apparently Other Stiles didn't get the memo. He immediately let go of her and within seconds she pounced on Theo, wrapping her surprisingly _not_ -clawed hands around his neck.

 

 _"Stop!"_ Liam shouted. Theo was gasping for air but he wasn't fighting back. If they wanted to earn these people's trust, they'd have to prove they weren't a threat. Theo could only hope they'd stop Other Malia before she actually killed him.

 

Even as he started to get lightheaded, he didn't fight back.

 

"Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! _Get off!"_ Liam continued screaming. Theo watched with hooded eyes as Other Liam shared a look with Other Theo before deciding to take pity on the boys. Other Liam hurried over and pulled Other Malia off of Theo. He started panting for air, relieved to have her off and Liam rushed to his side.

 

"Are you okay?" Liam worried. 

 

Theo coughed. "I'm alright"

 

"I told you guys we should get her a leash" Other Theo said. The girl thrashed around in Other Liam's arms.

 

"Shut up or you're next" she growled out.

 

"Liam, Theo, you guys take care of them. I trust you'll be able to talk to them" Other Scott stepped forward, trying to be a mediator like always. He ushered away the rest of the pack and took Other Malia from Other Liam. Minutes later, it was just the four of them in the room.

 

"Okay, spill" Other Liam deadpanned.

 

"You just tried to kill the love of my life and now you want us to talk? At least give him some time to heal" Liam scowled at his counterpart.

 

"Huh, he's just as feisty as you babe" Other Theo snickered. Other Liam rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

 

Theo's jaw dropped. Did he just hear what he think he heard? No, his mind had to playing tricks on him. _Right?_ Maybe he was still lightheaded from the lack of air.

 

 _"Oh my god"_ Liam squeaked. Scratch that, Theo definitely heard him right.

 

"Theo oh my god, I cannot believe I just said that. Wow, that was actually the dumbest thing I've ever done. Oh my god I just professed my love for you after you just died _and_ in front of another universe's version of us. Holy shit I just told you I loved you and even though I'm pretty sure my feelings are reciprocated this is still incredibly nerve-wrecking. Oh my god-" Liam started rambling.

 

"Liam, hey Liam, _breathe"_ Theo interrupted him, grabbing the beta by his shoulders.

 

"Great, I told you I loved you _and_ I had a breakdown. I'm sure this is really helping my case" Liam grumbled. Theo weakly chuckled, trying to process the situation. How long had he spent pining of the beta? Endless amounts of sleepless night wallowing in self-pity over the fact his feelings were one-sided. Liam Dunbar deserved better than Theo Raeken, and he knew that. Accepted it even.

 

So what do you do when the guy you're hopelessly in love with and fully believed you had no chance with, says he loves you?

 

You tell him you love him back.

 

"I love you too, you big bisexual mess" Theo shook his head, pulling Liam into a hug.

 

"I don't know why I thought that being in love with each other would stop you from bullying me" Liam sighed in content.

 

"It's how I show my love"

 

"That's not healthy" Liam snorted.

 

"Yeah well, I had a pretty brutal childhood" Theo laughed.

 

"As heartwarming as this is" Other Liam broke their moment "Can we get back on track?"

 

"We'll continue this conversation later" Theo promised Liam before pulling away and facing their counterparts "What do you want to know?"

 

"Who are you? Why do you look like us? What do you want? Why are you guys wearing those stupid jackets? When did you guys realize you were in love?" Other Theo listed.

 

"We're you guys from another universe" Liam started.

 

"We were sent here by some witch who wants us to fix your relationship problems" Theo added.

 

"These jackets are not stupid, they're cute _and_ we're matching!" Liam protested.

 

"And I've known for a long time. A lot longer than I realized" Theo finished answering all his questions.

 

"Now we've got some questions of our own" Liam narrowed his eyes "Like why you guys are wearing spandex and why are your faces so wrinkled?"

 

"First of all, _rude_. We look good for 40" Other Theo snarked. 

 

"Woah, never thought I'd see myself reach old age" Theo snorted. Other Theo sent him a dirty look in return.

 

"And secondly, we're superheroes, it's kind of in the job description to wear spandex" Other Liam explained.

 

"You're superheroes? That's so cool! I never get to be anything cool" Liam whined.

 

"Li, we're werewolves" Theo reminded him for the umpteenth time.

 

"I keep forgetting that" Liam sheepishly said.

 

 _"Werewolves?"_ Other Theo asked with his eyebrows raised in shock.

 

"That's so cool!" Other Liam exclaimed. Yeah him and Liam definitely were the same person.

 

"Could you guys take us to the forest by any chance? We kind of have to meet up with the witch that sent us here so she can tell us what to do" Theo asked. Their counterparts shared a look.

 

"We're in Beacon City" Other Liam slowly said "There's no forests here for miles" 

 

 _"Oh-"_ Liam started.

 

 _"-shit"_ Theo finished.

 

*

 

*

 

Other Liam and Theo decided to take them to the city park, claiming _"it's the closet thing we have to actual nature here"_. However, the two men had agreed that they would take Theo and Liam back to their house first because they had something important to do. While walking to their neighbourhood, Theo couldn't help but notice that other him was walking a bit slower than would be deemed normal.

 

"Whats wrong old man, forgot your walker?"

 

Other Theo grunted and kicked the back of Theo's leg. "Watch it kid"

 

"Do you have arthritis?" Liam inquired.

 

"For the last time we're not that old!" Other Liam exclaimed.

 

"Tell that to your crippled partner" Theo snorted.

 

"I'll have you know I have a problem with my leg" Other Theo huffed. He saw Theo opening his mouth to retort and beat him to it "And _no_ , it does not have to do with old age"

 

"Then what is it?" Liam asked.

 

"Just a mission gone wrong" Other Theo shrugged. Theo noticed that Other Liam tensed up.

 

"Mission gone wrong? _Theo you almost died"_

 

"Typical" Liam mumbled under his breath, wincing when Theo stomped on his foot in retaliation.

 

"About 10 years ago, we went to go stop this villain named the Darach. Theo and Scott stupidly went in ahead of us and almost lost their lives. Theo took most of the impact and it left him with some pretty severe nerve damage that not even Lydia's best healing powers could fix" Other Liam explained.

 

"Hence why I walk a little too slow for pretty boy's liking" Other Theo shot him a look, to which Theo frowned.

 

"I'm _not_ a pretty boy"

 

 _"Mhm"_ he didn't look convinced.

 

"I'm not!" Theo exclaimed "I've killed people before"

 

"Whatever you say pretty boy"

 

"Liam don't just stand by and let him harass me, break his nose like you break mine"

 

"I'll pass" Liam snickered "Remember this next time you say something about my jacket"

 

"To be completely honest, it's hideous" Other Liam said, gesturing to Liam's torso.

 

He gasped. "Theo, go defend my honour"

 

Theo mockingly snickered. "I'll pass"

 

*

 

*

 

Admittedly, it was a little odd to discover that Other Theo and Other Liam were married and lived in a quaint little house together in the city. The chimera had already suspected they were married though, due to their age, how they interacted and not to mention they both wore wedding bands.

 

But what was even weirder, was to find out they had kids together.

 

It was hard to imagine, him and Liam having a family. The idea seemed so foreign, yet so desirable. A family to call his own.

 

Theo and Liam were instructed to wait outside as to not disturb the kids (you can only imagine the type of trauma it would cause to meet a younger version of your parents), but they were discreetly watching through the window, using their advanced hearing to eavesdrop.

 

"Daddy! Papa!" a little girl exclaimed, running up to them and hugging the two men tightly. She looked to be about 7 or 8.

 

"Hello sweetheart" Other Theo cooed. Theo couldn't help but realize how weird it was to see himself interact with children.

 

"Daddy, Will and Cam won't let me play with them" the little girl then whined.

 

"That's not very nice of them" Other Theo shook his head.

 

"Yeah, so go ground them daddy"

 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Other Liam interjected "Let's go talk to your brother and sister first"

 

"And then you'll ground them?" she asked, a hopeful look colouring her adorable face.

 

"Anything for you" 

 

Other Liam shot Other Theo an unimpressed look.

 

"Stop spoiling her" he said.

 

"But I can't help it if she's daddy's little girl" Other Theo fake pouted "Right Aria?"

 

"Right daddy" she vigorously nodded.

 

"You're unbelievable" Other Liam shook his head fondly "It's like I'm raising 4 kids instead of 3"

 

 _"Hey!"_ Other Theo exclaimed, but Other Liam ignored him in favour of going to find the other two kids mentioned. 

 

A couple minutes later he came marching back into the living room with two kids in tow. One of them, a female, couldn't be much older than 15 while the other, a boy, looked around 12.

 

"Willow, why won't you and Cameron let Aria play with you?" Other Theo asked the girl.

 

"I'm 15 dad, I don't want to play with dolls anymore" Willow said.

 

"Willow and I are playing Mario Kart, Ari doesn't know how to" Cameron added.

 

"Can you at least let her play with her dolls in the same room as you?" Other Liam sighed "You know she just wants to spend time with you"

 

"Fine" Willow sighed, leaning down to pick up an ecstatic Aria. The little girl was grinning immensely.

 

"Your father and I won't be home until late, so Uncle Mason and Uncle Corey are gonna come over later" Other Theo then explained. That must've been why the two men wanted to come back home.

 

"Alright dad, see ya later" Willow kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to Other Liam. 

 

"Be good" Other Liam said "We'll see you all later. Love you"

 

"Love you too papa" Cameron said before all three kids ran back to wherever it was they were playing. The two men quickly come back outside.

 

"You have kids" Liam pointed out. The four of them started to walk away while Other Liam answered him.

 

"We adopted Willow when she was 6 around a year after we got married, we got Cameron two years after that because his parents died after the Löwenmensch attacked the city and Theo's sister gave us Aria via surrogacy"

 

The thought of his sister carrying a child for him didn't seem so far fetched. That's just who Tara was. She'd do anything to make her loved ones happy.

 

"I was terrified of being a dad, but that first night we had Willow, I _knew_ it was meant to be" Other Theo admitted. 

 

Maybe one day him and Liam could have that. Theo would like that. And as if he could read his mind, Liam reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing slightly.

 

Life after hell had been pretty odd, but it was also the best time of his life.

 

"So we'll take you guys to the park and hopefully you'll find that witch there. Li and I will have to leave you guys after we take you there because we're meeting up with the rest of the team to go take down The Beast. This villain's been terrorizing the city for the past week and we finally got an idea of his whereabouts" Other Liam explained. Liam and Theo nodded in understanding. The life of a superhero they guessed.

 

For once, Theo was kind of glad he lived in the universe where they were just a pack. Good old werewolves, chimeras, werecoyotes, banshees and bat-wielding humans.

 

*

 

*

"Good luck with The Beast, try not to break your hip grandpa" Theo called out to his older self.

 

"Good luck with the witch, if you're lucky she might cure you from being such a douchebag" Other Theo retorted, walking away with his husband.

 

"Careful before I call your nursing home" Theo remarked. All he got in return was a middle finger.

 

"Theo!" Liam exclaimed "I think that's her on the bench" 

 

Theo looked where Liam was pointing and nodded in agreement. It looked like the witch was there after all. The two boys rushed over to her.

 

"So you guys professed your love huh?" she raised an unimpressed eyebrow "If you two idiots would've just listened to me in the first place and kissed, we could've avoided this whole thing"

 

"I think I was in denial" Liam sheepishly confessed "Like, in the back of my mind I knew Theo was more than just a friend but I tried to convince myself otherwise"

 

"And besides" Theo smirked "We wouldn't be Liam and Theo if we didn't make things harder than they needed to be"

 

"As much as you guys are growing on me, you've got a job to do" the witch continued.

 

"What do we need to do this time?" Theo inquired.

 

"I'm gonna need you guys to go to the abandoned warehouse and stop your older selves from dying" she said casually.

 

"Can you run that by me one more time?" Liam tilted his head.

 

"Other Liam and Theo are gonna get ambushed by a group of villains called the Wild Hunt. The rest of their team is busy stopping The Beast across town, so they're on their own and if you guys don't go save their asses, one of them dies today"

 

"We'll save them" Theo nodded with confidence. 

 

"I'll take you to the warehouse and then you two are on your own" the witch smiled, snapping her fingers. One second they were in the park and the next they were standing outside a sketchy building. They could hear blasts and grunts coming from within.

 

"Be careful guys, I may be an all powerful being but even I can't bring people back from the dead" were her last words before she disappeared.

 

"Don't die on me" Liam sternly said.

 

"Wouldn't dream of it" Theo promised, kissing his cheek. The two of them bust through the door, interrupting the on going fight. They watched as Other Theo blocked a shot from one of the villains and Other Liam flew into another one, knocking him off his feet and incapacitating him.

 

Theo and Liam shared a look before nodding and running straight into the fight. Other Theo and Liam noticed them in shock.

 

"What're you guys doing here?" Other Theo shouted.

 

"Relax, we're here to help" Liam said, punching someone in the face.

 

"God knows if you had any more stress you'd grow even more grey hairs" Theo snorted, ducking under a shot and swiping at the guy.

 

The four of them fought in unison against the Wild Hunt. And things were going really well.

 

Until they weren't.

 

There was only five villains left, the rest long gone. Liam was throwing a guy into the wall, Theo was kneeing one in the groin repeatedly and Other Theo was doing the exact same thing only to two guys. But then out of the corner of his eye, Theo noticed that one member of the Wild Hunt woke up. The guy was standing behind Other Liam and pulled out his gun.

 

Without a second thought, Theo shoved Other Liam out of the way and felt a searing pain in his stomach.

 

No matter what, in any universe, Theo would take a bullet for Liam. Especially now, because this Liam was married. Other Liam had a family and he'd be damned if he let those three kids lose a dad.

 

 _"Theo!"_ Liam shouted, running towards him as the chimera fell to the ground. Other Liam and Other Theo took care of the rest of the villains.

 

"I forgot how much bullet wounds hurt" Theo winced. Liam dropped beside him and pulled Theo into his lap.

 

"Oh man, that's a lot of blood. Why aren't you healing T, doesn't it hurt?" Liam frantically said.

 

"It doesn't hurt at all anymore"

 

"That's not good Theo!"

 

"I know that idiot. But is my stupid jacket okay?"

 

"You don't even like the jacket!"

 

"Yeah but you like it and I like you"

 

"You promised me" Liam's voiced wavered "You said you wouldn't die on me"

 

"I've always been shit at keeping promises" Theo said with a sad smile.

 

"Oh my god, this is all my fault" Other Liam exclaimed. 

 

"Hey, I'm the dumbass who jumped in front of the bullet" Theo said "You didn't make me do anything"

 

"I don't know what to do" Liam whispered.

 

"Kiss me" Theo suggested. If he was going to die here, he'd rather it be after he finally got to kiss the love of his life.

 

Liam leaned forward with tears in his eyes. He was so close Theo could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He was actually going to kiss Liam. Granted, he was on his deathbed, but still. Just a few more seconds ad their lips would touch-

 

_"Wait!"_

 

Liam and Theo pulled apart in fright. The witch stood beside them, her normally neat and elegant appearance was in disarray. Her pink eyes were wide as saucers.

 

"This was definitely not part of the plan" she exclaimed in horror.

 

"Well I'd hope my death wasn't planned" Theo muttered. Liam elbowed him lightly in the arm.

 

The witch came closer and crouched down on Theo's other side. She cautiously stuck her hand over his wound and closed her eyes. Slowly, a pink smoke engulfed his entire torso and Theo could feel himself healing. When she pulls her hand away, his stomach is closed back up, the blood is gone and his shirt is good as new.

 

"Well I'll be damned" Theo gaped at her.

 

"Oh my god you're not gonna die!" Liam pulled him into a hug.

 

"This witch is pretty badass" Other Theo commented.

 

"I might not be able to bring people back from the dead, but I can prevent them from dying" she smiled.

 

"If only you would've specified that earlier" Liam grunted. Then he looked down at Theo who was still in his arms and the two shared a soft smile before leaning in simultaneously to finish what they started.

 

"Wait!" the witch interrupted again.

 

 _"What?"_ Liam hissed in impatience.

 

"As much as I love you two finally confessing your feelings, you can't kiss until I bring you back to your own world"

 

"And why's that?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

 

"Because that's not how the timeline works. You kiss in the forest in your universe, not any earlier and not any later"

 

"Hey, I've already waited my entire life, I think I can wait a little longer" Theo shrugged. After all, didn't good things come to those who waited.

 

"Hey, why didn't you cloak us this time?" Liam then asked.

 

"I thought you'd have more fun with the superheroes if you weren't cloaked" she said "Don't worry, from now on you'll always be cloaked"

 

"Are you guys ready to leave yet?" she continued.

 

"Just give us a minute to say goodbye" Liam said. She nodded and stepped back. Liam stood up, pulling Theo with him.

 

"It was nice meeting you" Liam told the superheroes.

 

"It was, wasn't it" Other Theo smiled.

 

"Thank you for saving my life" Other Liam told Theo.

 

"It was nothing" he shrugged.

 

"No it wasn't. You were willing to give your life for my husband and that's pretty damn heroic" Other Theo interjected "Even for a pretty boy"

 

"You have a family" was all Theo said.

 

"We do, and I think this whole experience has really opened our eyes" Other Liam said.

 

"We think it's time to hang up the capes and just be regular dads" Other Theo explained "The team'll understand"

 

"That's great you guys" Liam smiled, slipping his hand into Theo's.

 

"Have fun growing _even_ older together" Theo nodded.

 

"Bye!" Other Liam and Other Theo called out in unison. The chimera and the beta turned around and went back to the witch. She walked outside the building and they followed her, seeing her cabin right outside the warehouse.

 

"Y'know, I can't believe you asked if the jacket was okay while you were literally dying in my arms" Liam snorted as they approached the cabin behind the witch, who was holding the door open for them.

 

"Yeah, laugh it up while you still can because the second we're back in our world, I'm kissing that smirk right off your beautiful, dumb face"

 

 

 


	7. Celebrities Don't Have It Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number 6: band
> 
> I've always been a sucker for famous liam and famous theo
> 
> also, sorry for missing last weeks upload but school is kind of kicking my ass right now so its hard fitting in time to write

 

The two boys woke up in another room. This time, it was a washroom. And a pretty damn fancy one at that. If he had to guess, Theo would say they were in a hotel suite.

 

They could hear muffled noises coming from the other side of the door. It sounded a lot like grunting.

 

"Should we check it out?" Liam asked.

 

"Probably" Theo sighed. They never got a break, did they? 

 

Liam stepped forward and flung the door open. What they saw made them freeze in their tracks and suddenly Theo had an urge to wash his eyes out with soap.

 

They had just walked in on Other Liam and Other Theo hooking up. Those weren't grunts of pain, they were grunts of pleasure.

 

"Oh my god!" Liam shouted, slapping his hands over his face "My eyes!"

 

"I still find it unbelievable that you're not a virgin" Theo couldn't help but snort and shake his head.

 

"What the fuck?" Other Liam exclaimed, shoving Other Theo off of him and pulling the rather expensive looking bed sheet up higher to cover them. Talk about a mood killer.

 

"I knew you were a bottom" Theo laughed "Mason didn't believe me"

 

"Why do you have those types of conversations with my best friend?" Liam muttered, his face red and his dignity shattered.

 

"Hey, I'll have you know, stranger who looks like Theo, I can do either position!" Other Liam snapped, eyebrows narrowed.

 

"Why would you tell him that?" Liam asked his counterpart, an incredulous look on his face.

 

"I'm sorry but can we backtrack for a second" Other Theo interjected "Who are you guys?"

 

"You wanna give them the rundown or should I?" Theo raised an eyebrow at Liam. The two of them were kind of experts at this now.

 

"You do it, I was just dealt a shattering blow to my ego and am still recovering"

 

"You're such a drama queen" Theo rolled his eyes "I didn't find out anything I didn't already know"

 

"Theo if you love me, you'll shut up now" Liam was burning red. Thankfully, Theo got the hint and took that as the opportunity for him to explain things to Other Liam and Other Theo.

 

"I can't believe this" Other Liam huffed.

 

"I know, I know, you're jealous that I got to be a werewolf and you're not" Liam nodded in sympathy.

 

 _"I can't believe,_ that you stalkers actually tried to feed us that bullshit story" Other Liam deadpanned. Other Theo was scowling from beside him.

 

"Stalkers?" Theo echoed.

 

"Stalkers, obsessive fans, crazy people who know nothing about boundaries, take your pick"

 

"Why would _we_ stalk _you?"_ Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Because you like our band" Other Liam dragged out as if he was talking with a toddler.

 

"What band?"

 

"The Pack" Other Theo said.

 

"You guys aren't in a band" Liam said "Are you?"

 

"Wait, so you guys really aren't just some weirdos who snuck into our hotel room and pretended to be an alternative version of us?" Other Theo did a double take.

 

"And you say _I'm_ self-absorbed" Theo snorted, elbowing Liam.

 

"Elbow me one more time Theo and I swear to god I'll-"

 

"What, buy me another tacky jacket?"

 

"If it's so tacky then why are you still wearing it?"

 

"Because its cold and you threw away my other jacket"

 

 _"Theo!_ You were supposed to say something sappy again, y'know like when you almost died a few hours ago"

 

"Holy shit T, they really are us" Other Liam gasped.

 

"They sure do argue like us" Other Theo agreed.

 

"So what're your relationship problems that we were sent to fix?" Theo asked point-blank. He figured that since they were all already here, they might as well just get to it. He didn't think the witch would mind.

 

"Nothing, our relationships fine" Other Liam defended. Other Theo scoffed.

 

"Sure, if you call having a secret relationship with your bandmate who is fake dating the actress Hayden Romero _fine"_

 

"You know I don't actually like her, I'm in love with you idiot"

 

"Yeah well it doesn't feel like it sometimes"

 

"I'm sensing some tension here" Liam pointed out.

 

"You know what? Fine, date Hayden for publicity all you want, I don't care, you clearly don't" Other Theo shook his head. He grabbed a robe from the floor and quickly wrapped it around himself before getting up and storming out. Other Liam grabbed his own robe before following suit and shoving past the two boys and locking the bathroom door behind him.

 

"Which one do you wanna take care of?"

 

"I'll take other me" Liam shrugged.

 

"Alright, meet up in the lobby in say, half an hour?" Theo asked.

 

"You got it partner"

 

Theo shook his head fondly, watching as Liam started scratching at the door whispering "Let me in or I'll start singing Mariah Carey really loudly, and trust me, there's a reason why in my world I'm not in a band"

 

He left the beta in search of his own counterpart. If he was famous, met an alternate universe's version of himself and got in a fight with Liam, all before 4 am, where would he go?

 

 _The bar,_ he decided, _definitely the hotel bar._

 

It took a few wrong turns before he found his way to his destination but it was worth the aggravation because slumped over an empty shot glass sat his other self. Exactly where he thought he'd find him.

 

"I'll give you three options" Theo said as he slid on the stool beside him. Other Theo groaned.

 

"And they would be?"

 

"We talk about your feelings right now, we talk about your feelings after getting shitfaced together, or we talk about me _and then_ your feelings"

 

"How 'bout a combination of the last two?"

 

"I like how you think" Theo smirked at his other self before flagging down the bartender and ordering more shots for the both of them.

 

After downing his drink, Other Theo side-eyed him. "What's it like dating Liam without having to hide it?"

 

"I wouldn't know buddy, I just started dating him a couple hours ago"

 

"Are you gonna have to hide it?" Other Theo reworded it.

 

Theo thought for a moment. "No. I mean, the rest of the pack definitely won't like it, they kind of hate me, but they'll support us"

 

"Only Mason, Stiles and Derek know that we're dating" Other Theo sighed longingly.

 

"Stiles? Why Stiles?" Theo tilted his head.

 

"He's my best friend" was his reply. Theo shuddered at that. He couldn't imagine what a horror that'd be.

 

They both took another shot.

 

"Tell me about you band" Theo suggested, trying to ease Other Theo's mind, at least for the time being. It seemed like the other guy was passionate about it.

 

"We formed in college, but Liam was still only a senior in high school" he explained "I play the drums, Liam's on the guitar, Scott's the lead singer, Stiles is on the keyboard and does backup vocals and Derek's on the bass"

 

"Are you guys popular?"

 

"We're the number one band in the country right now" Other Theo chuckled.

 

Theo whistled lowly. "Impressive. You must have some pretty devoted fans then?"

 

"Yeah" Other Theo got a fond smile on his face "Our fans are the best"

 

"So why are you hiding your relationship from them?"

 

"Liam's already got Hayden" Other Theo shrugged.

 

"He doesn't love her though" Theo pointed out.

 

"But the world thinks he does" Other Theo looked down at the counter.

 

"But you know he doesn't"

 

"They ship us, you know" he admitted "The fans I mean. They write stories, make edits, they even call us _'thiam'._ Sometimes they even refer to us as the beauty and the beast, because I'm hot, _obviously,_ and Liam has a temper"

 

"And every time I see something about Liam and I, I feel a piece of my heart break. I love him so much but he can't stand the thought of the world knowing I do"

 

"You know that's not true" Theo shook his head "Liam's never been ashamed of being who he is, he's just afraid of letting people down"

 

"I should cut him some slack, shouldn't I?" Other Theo sighed.

 

"Maybe a little. You know Liam, he's as naive as he is loveable. You've gotta tell him when things aren't working for you in your relationship"

 

"Y'know, you're not so bad at this. You're a good listener" he pointed out.

 

"Yeah well you've gotta be a good listener to hang out with Liam" Theo snorted affectionately.

 

They took their last shots. Other Theo slapped a wad of cash down and gestured for Theo to follow him. The two walked away and towards the hotel room. Theo had faith in Liam's abilities to have changed Other Liam's mind and show him another perspective.

 

 As expected, Liam had managed to get Other Liam out from the washroom. Theo just hoped that for the sake of Other Liam's ears, that his Liam hadn't actually sang. The two boys were seated on the couch in front of the tv.

 

"Liam, can we talk?" Other Theo softly asked.

 

"Of course" Other Liam nodded without any hesitation. Liam got up and pulled Theo into the washroom, making sure to close the door behind them to give the couple privacy.

 

"So, how did it go?" Liam asked.

 

"Pretty good, you?"

 

"Pretty good" Liam confirmed. The two proceeded to sit on the floor in front of the tub, Liam resting his head on Theo's shoulders. It was a silent agreement between them. They both wanted just a minute to enjoy each other's company. No bickering, no love confessions, no having to salvage other peoples relationships, no almost dying. Just them, two boys in love, on a mission together.

 

Theo was still trying to wrap his head around it. The idea of Liam actually loving him was odd. Here you had a selfless hero who loved a self-centred monster. But maybe he wasn't a self-centred monster after all. People like Liam didn't love monsters, but Liam loved him.

 

He wasn't a monster.

 

He recalled a stupid quote Liam had told him awhile back, something from a Disney movie. _I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, than me._

 

Theo wasn't good, not by a long shot. He'd done too much evil for that. And by some standards, he was bad. But bad didn't mean monster. Bad meant flawed. And flaws weren't evil.

 

If he had to guess where he was on the spectrum, he'd say he was on the fine line between good and bad. And something told him that being on that line meant he was human.

 

And Liam could love human.

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the washroom door opening. He wasn't sure how long it'd been but it had to be at least 20 minutes.

 

"Thank you guys" Other Liam said "Really, _thank you"_

 

"What's next for your relationship then?" Liam had to ask. Theo was just as curious.

 

"If you come to our concert tonight, you'll find out" Other Theo winked.

 

The chimera and the beta shared a look.

 

"I think we have the time, don't you Theo?"

 

"I'm pretty sure we have all the time in the world"

 

*

 

*

 

The two had left their famous counterparts hotel room in favour of getting some breakfast. After that they found the nearest forest and checked in with the witch.

 

"I'm really proud of you boys" she smiled "You're doing an amazing job, you're naturals"

 

"I think it gets easier every time" Liam shrugged.

 

"Make sure to come find me after the concert and I'll take us to our next destination" the witch said. She got a weird look on her face when she mentioned the concert. It almost looked like longing?

 

"Uh, do you maybe want to come with us?" Theo invited her. 

 

 _"Really?"_ she exclaimed "You guys wouldn't mind?"

 

"Not at all. I think we could all use a break" Liam grinned.

 

 _"Oh my god,_ I've never gone to a concert before" she hissed "What do I wear?"

 

"I mean, we've got like 12 hours until then" Theo shrugged.

 

"I know _just_ the thing for you" Liam exclaimed, getting a glint in his eyes that Theo didn't trust one bit.

 

*

 

*

 

The room was pretty crowded and everyone was standing shoulder to shoulder. The lighting was insane, a bunch of multicoloured strobe lights flashed above them. The speakers were loud and Theo could feel them pounding through his body. He was sandwiched between Liam and the witch near the front of the stage. Liam had his hands in the air and a toothy grin adorned his face while the witch had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, jumping up and down with the beat. She still wore her evening gown, which attracted a few odd looks. But Liam's finishing touch to her outfit was what really garnered people's attention.

 

On top of her dress was a familiar jacket, only this time, the pattern was of skulls.

 

She'd been over the moon with joy when she realized that all three of them were matching and the proud smile Liam wore stopped Theo from making any snide comments about the jacket.

 

They looked like a mess, but they were a matching mess, and that's all that mattered.

 

Theo watched the band play their last song of the night. He had to admit that The Pack wasn't half bad. And it didn't hurt that their guitarist was so cute.

 

This particular song was slower than the others, more intimate, more meaningful. Liam slipped one of his hands into Theo's, flashing him a heart-stopping grin. It was a love song.

 

 Theo threw his head back and allowed himself to be immersed in the experience. The perfect atmosphere, the perfect song and the perfect company.

 

Sadly, the song eventually had to come to a close. Other Scott was hitting what seemed to be the last high note of the song and soon, it was over. The members all bowed and blew kisses into the crowd, expressing their gratitude.

 

And then Other Liam swung his guitar over his shoulder and made his way over to Other Theo. Other Theo stood up from behind the drums, a determined look on his face. Everyone watched in shock as Other Liam leaned forward and kissed him. It was silent for a few seconds before the room erupted into cheers.

 

As Other Theo was puled into an embrace by Other Liam, he made eye contact with Theo. _"Thanks"_ he mouthed. _"No problem"_ Theo mouthed back.

 

The felt the urge to kiss his own Liam, but unfortunately, the circumstances wouldn't allow it. So he settled for the next best thing. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the beta's cheek. 

 

"What was that for?" Liam asked, a goofy smile taking over.

 

"Nothing, I just love you"

 

"And thats enough sweetness for me for one day" the witch interrupted them.

 

"Careful or people might start thinking you have a heart" Theo snorted.

 

"We wouldn't want that happening, now would we?" she playfully smirked.

 

As the tree of them made their way to the cabin, Theo couldn't help but notice how warm his chest felt. He cared about Liam, and admittedly, he cared about the witch too. She'd some how managed to wriggle her way into his his heart. And he was okay with it.

 

 _Because,_ he realized, _thats the thing about hearts. They had a funny way of letting in the people you least expect._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't my best but I really wanted to get something out for you guys. I may come back and edit it later.


	8. Criminally Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number 7: serial killers
> 
> you know I had to do it to 'em.
> 
> and by it I mean dark!Liam and dark!Theo.

 

Theo had experienced a lot of weird things in his life. There was the time he was kidnapped by psychotic doctors as a child, the time he became a chimera, the time he saw a mermaid, the time said mermaid punched him for calling her Ariel, the time he went to hell, the time he got sent through dimensions by a witch and the time he actually managed to snag Liam Dunbar as his boyfriend.

 

But this, this topped everything. It's not every day you see yourself on a wanted poster.

 

"Oh my god Theo, we're criminals" Liam hissed. Theo leaned closer to the sign in order to read it.

 

_Wanted For Multiple Murders: Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar_

_Do not attempt to engage, reported as 'extremely dangerous'. If seen, contact authorities immediately._

 

"Well, would you look at that" Theo hummed. 

 

_"We're murderers here Theo!"_

 

" _Technically,_ I'm already a murderer"

 

"Let me rephrase that" Liam amended _"We're serial killers here Theo!"_

 

"This witch really loves throwing us in harm's way, huh?" Theo glares up at the sky, hoping she was watching them from wherever she was. 

 

"I'm reaching my limit T, I don't know how many more of 'me's I can meet" Liam shook his head.

 

"I'm not sure how many more Liam's I can handle meeting either" Theo nodded as they made their way to the forest. Liam made a noise and hip checked him.

 

"The amount of times I've questioned our relationship is ridiculous considering the short amount of time we've actually been together" 

 

"And yet, here we are, holding hands" Theo grinned, slipping his hand into Liam's.

 

"Well, that's because I'm not questioning our love dumbass, just the way in which you show it" Liam rolled his eyes fondly.

 

"Just you wait Dunbar, the second the witch gives us the green light, you'll be eating those words"

 

*

 

*

 

"Good news is, it should be extremely easy to find your other selves" the witch grinned.

 

"Sweet" Liam nodded.

 

"Bad news is, we're gonna have to use one of you as bait" she continued.

 

"Okay, changing my mind, not sweet"

 

"Mediocre news is, you only have one more universe to visit after this and we're done"

 

"Re-changing my mind. This is indeed sweet" 

 

Theo shook his head fondly. His boyfriend was such a dork, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

"What're we gonna do to help these guys?" Liam inquired.

 

"You're gonna make sure they don't get caught by the cops tomorrow morning. Help them leave town by 11 and they'll get their happily ever after, whatever that entails for serial killers"

 

"I know I'm new to this whole 'being the good guy' thing, but isn't helping them evade arrest the opposite of what we should be doing?" Theo furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah can't we just helpfully turn them into the police?" Liam asked.

 

"They're not going down without a fight. If they get caught tomorrow, they die" the witch explained "And besides, I already know what they'll do once you help them escape. They're gonna go live in Costa Rica, leaving their life of crime behind them, trust me on this"

 

"She hasn't been wrong yet" Theo pointed out. Liam sighed but nodded nonetheless.

 

"So who's gonna be the bait?" she asked.

 

"I've always been pretty good bait in the past" Theo winked at Liam.

 

"So what's the plan then?" Liam tilted his head.

 

"They're serial killers, so we're gonna lure them in under false pretences. They think Theo's gonna be their next victim"

 

"How wild would it be if I got murdered by myself?"

 

"Theo how many times do I have to tell you, your death would not be 'wild'" Liam snorted.

 

"Theo, how good are you at pretending to be a damsel in distress?" the witch questioned.

 

"Eh, I think my acting skills are up to par"

 

"Up to par? Theo, you connived your way into the pack and almost destroyed us. You're a fucking amazing actor"

 

"Yeah, but I try to stay humble"

 

*

 

*

 

Theo walked down the street, a baseball cap settled low on his head. The sun had set and there was a slight drizzle, forcing the chimera to shove his hands in his pockets to stay warm.

 

They'd had to wait a few hours until it got dark, but that was the only way the plan would work. Other Theo and Other Liam always struck at night, preying on anyone dumb enough to walk alone.

 

Theo kept his head down, trying to look as vulnerable as possible. He heard light footsteps from behind and had to hold back a smirk. _Hook_.

 

The footsteps started getting closer and he could now distinguish that there were two sets. _Line_.

 

A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder and he feigned surprise as he was roughly shoved around to face his attackers. There stood the boys' counterparts, heavy scowls in place, wearing dark cloaks. Theo watched in glee as he the two men's jaws dropped when he knocked the cap off his head. _And sinker_.

 

"What a _lovely_ surprise" Theo smiled at them.

 

 _"W-what-how-who-"_ Other Liam fumbled.

 

"You're gonna come with me, no questions asked, alright boys?" Theo smirked.

 

"Like hell we are" Other Theo snorted in disbelief.

 

"Who does this guy think he is?" Other Liam shot him an incredulous look.

 

"I've got two snipers, both locked in on you guys. Come with me and nobody gets hurt. You have 5 seconds to choose your fate" Theo shrugged uncaringly, raising his left hand and examining his nails. They both looked down at their chests and their eyes widened. Lo and behold, a red dot was pointed in the middle of each of their chests.

 

What they didn't know was that the red dots were really coming from some of Liam's stupid keychains and it was just the beta standing on top of the building beside them. _Semantics_.

 

"I guess we've got no choice huh?" Other Theo scowled, grabbed Other Liam's hand and tugging him closer. Theo would've found the gesture oddly endearing if they weren't crazed serial killers.

 

"No, I suppose you haven't" Theo faked a pout before turning around and entering the building, the two men hot on his heels.

 

"Before you get any ideas, all my men are waiting upstairs and if I'm not up there in 60 seconds they have orders to kill you on sight" The lie easily slipped past his lips and Theo would bet money that his heartbeat had remained steady.

 

He got no complaints so he took it as a silent victory. He led them up the stairs and into a room that he assumed must've been a conference room.

 

"Have a seat" Theo pointed at the long wooden table located in the middle of the room. Slowly, Other Theo and Other Liam both took their seats, side by side. Not a moment later and Liam barged in the room, shaking his head like a dog, letting the droplets fly around him.

 

"Nice job T" Liam held out his hand for a fist bump. Theo met him halfway while a smile.

 

"Can somebody tell us what the hell is going on here?" Other Theo piped up, face hardened in a glare.

 

"We're here to help you guys leave town" Liam replied.

 

"So you can move to Costa Rica and retire at an early age" Theo added.

 

 _"Uh huh"_ Other Liam deadpanned "And why should we believe you?"

 

"Dude, we have the _same face_. Why is this so hard to believe?" Liam exclaimed.

 

"Babe, did you accidentally slip us acid?" Other Theo glanced over at his lover.

 

"It was one time" Other Liam whined.

 

"Look" Theo interrupted "All you guys need to know is that we were sent here by some omniscient being and we're gonna get you guys out of here, scot-free"

 

"I say we trust them" Other Theo shrugged.

 

"I mean, what've we got to lose" Other Liam agreed.

 

"Awesome, now let's get planning"

 

*

 

 

*

 

Theo had to hand it to them, they may have been serial killers, but they weren't stupid. He and Liam had barely had to help plan their escape. It seemed as though they had been planning their escape for a while now, just never having the resources to do it.

 

They'd planned it down to every single detail, which had unfortunately taken hours. If he had to guess, Theo would say it was probably approaching 4 in the morning by now. That left them with a couple hours.

 

The group had split off into pairs of two - Theo with Theo and Liam with Liam.

 

One pair was in charge of getting the supplies they'd need for their long trip ahead and the other was in charge of getting a means of transportation. Theo and Other Theo were the former.

 

"Alright, you'll have to do this one alone, I'll be recognized immediately in there" Other Theo said. So far, they'd gotten most of their listed items. The next one was a case of bottled water.

 

"But I don't have any money"

 

"So?"

 

"Sorry, I forgot you were a psychopath"

 

"Eh, it happens"

 

Theo slowly walked into the 24-hour convenience store and kept an eye on the cashier as he made his way to the back of the store. He picked up the first case of water he saw and made his way to the door.

 

"Hey! Aren't you gonna pay for that?" the cashier urgently called after him. She was a young looking girl, no older than Liam was.

 

"No, I'm sorry but I'm actually stealing from you," Theo said.

 

"You know that's illegal right? You could go to jail"

 

"Okay, how about this - can I please have this case of bottled water for free?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

 

_"What? No!"_

 

"Then you leave me no choice, I have to rob you"

 

"Or you could just, y'know, give me money for it"

 

"I'll pay you back one day" Theo lied.

 

"You could pay me back now, by _not_ stealing it"

 

"You know what? I'm not appreciating all this hostility"

 

"You're robbing me" the teen deadpanned.

 

"That doesn't mean you can give me attitude young lady" Theo narrowed his eyes.

 

"You're not that much older than me, _sir_ "

 

"But I'm old enough to understand that sometimes, a guy's gotta do what he's gotta do. And today, I've gotta steal from you"

 

"Okay, you know what? I'll _pay_ you to just leave already"

 

"No that's alright, I'll just take my water and go. I hope you'll be a little nicer to the next person who steals from here"

 

"You have 3 seconds before I call my dad"

 

"What's _he_ gonna do?" Theo's snorted.

 

"He's the chief of police," she said, matter-of-factly. Theo's eyes widened.

 

"I'll be going now. Have a nice day ma'am" 

 

"If I never see you again, it'll be too soon"

 

 _That went pretty well,_ Theo thought to himself. He hurried over to Other Theo and shoved the case of water into his arms.

 

"Okay, all that's left now is to get some food for the road" Other Theo said.

 

"Easy enough. What's your favourite food?"

 

"Human spleen. But that's hard to get on such short notice so McMuffin's will have to do"

 

Theo froze. "Say what now?"

 

Other Theo barked out a laugh. "I'm just messing with ya, we're crazy but we're not _that_ crazy"

 

"You've got an odd sense of humour"

 

"Probably due to the fact that I butcher people for fun"

 

"And people thought _I_ was a monster" Theo grumbled.

 

"Wait are you serious? People actually thought _you_ were a monster?" Other Theo exclaimed "You're like, the sweetest person I've met"

 

"I think you're the only person who's ever said that"

 

"But you're so adorable, how could you be a monster?" Other Theo insisted.

 

 

"I mean, I did kill my sister. And tried to kill Liam's friends"

 

"Okay, so you've done bad things. That doesn't mean you're a monster. Trust me, I'd know" Other Theo said.

 

"What do you mean?" Theo prodded.

 

"I can see it in your eyes, you're not inherently evil. Me? I _love_ killing. Hearing someone scream for help and watching the life fade from their eyes gives me a high. I already know I'm a monster, and I like it, but you looked disgusted at yourself when you said you killed your sister. You didn't like it, thus you aren't a monster, simple as that"

 

"What about your Liam? Is he a monster?" Theo couldn't help but ask.

 

"He might even be worse than me, that's probably why I love him. Or, at least I think I love him. I'm not even sure I'm capable of real love, but with Liam, I want to be" he shrugged.

 

"Does he love you?" Theo asked.

 

"As much as he's capable of, yes. His mind's a lot more complex than mine. He doesn't want to hurt me, and he wants to keep me safe but I don't think he would die for me. The guy's screwed up in the head, anyone can tell you that"

 

"But he seemed so normal earlier"

 

"He's good at pretending. Right about now he's probably contemplating the best way he could kill your friend. But don't worry, he won't do it, not when his life's riding on you guys. He's just - evil. Hell, one time I woke up and he was trying to suffocate me with a pillow" Other Theo casually said as if that was a normal occurrence.

 

"Then why are you dating him?" Theo asked in horror.

 

"Because one time I stabbed him in the stomach while he was sleeping" he shrugged "I'm just as evil as he is"

 

 _"Jesus Christ"_ Theo blinked.

 

"That's just life I guess" Other Theo said. Theo wanted to argue, that no, that wasn't life, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears.

 

"Do you think I'm capable of real love?" He said instead.

 

"I know you are" he nodded as they finally made it to McDonald's "Because I see how you look at your Liam"

 

*

 

*

 

"Have fun, I guess" Liam shrugged as their counterparts prepared to leave.

 

"Stay safe or whatever" Theo added. He could safely say that he and Liam had connected the _least_ with this version of themselves.

 

"Thanks for the help" Other Liam politely nodded. But when Theo looked closer he realized how vacant his eyes were. He wasn't really all that grateful.

 

"Enjoy the rest of your lives!" Other Theo called out, pecking his Liam on the cheek. 

 

As they watched the two men drive away, Theo couldn't help but shudder. Being around people as mentally disturbed as they were, was emotionally draining.

 

He and Liam started to make their way back to the forest, eager to leave this universe. The sooner they left, the sooner they were almost home.

 

"Hey, Liam?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I think I'm starting to like who I am"

 

"Well, I'm glad you're finally catching on because I already love who you are"

 

"Always gotta be one-upping me, huh?" Theo grinned.

 

Liam pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Somebody's gotta keep you on your toes"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're actually getting close to the end I can't believe it. thank you for giving my story a chance.
> 
>  
> 
> comments fuel me so much, it's almost ridiculous.
> 
> this chapter was particularly hard for me to complete, I'm not really sure why, so hopefully it's up to standards.


	9. The Prince and The Pauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au number 8: royalty
> 
> GUYS NEXT ONE IS THE LAST CHAPTER ASDSGJJGSFDSASDF
> 
> thanks for sticking around, hope you enjoy this part

Theo hadn't been particularly happy when he was woken up by a rather loud horn. It was high pitched and though he may not be an expert, a little off-key.

 

He sat up, rubbing his poor ears before looking around. He and Liam were sat in the middle of a haystack located in some sort of market. People were bustling around, looking excited as they scurried around the cobblestone road.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Liam hissed. Theo slowly shrugged his shoulders. The entire thing was so bizarre. The chimera got up and tapped the first person he saw on the shoulder. The middle-aged woman turned around, a kind smile on her face.

 

"Yes dear?" she asked.

 

"He was wondering-" Theo pointed to a bewildered Liam "-what's going on?"

 

"Oh my" she laughed "It's only the most important day ever. Princess Hayden of Chimera has just arrived for the royal wedding"

 

"Royal wedding?" Liam echoed.

 

"He's a tad bit out of touch isn't he?" the woman chuckled, making Theo snort "The royal wedding between Prince Liam and Princess Hayden. They've been promised to each other since birth"

 

Liam's jaw dropped and Theo took that as his cue to bid farewell to the woman. "Thank you, ma'am"

 

"Oh it's no trouble dear, have a nice day. Make sure you attend the ceremony tomorrow!"

 

"So" Theo held back a grin "You and Hayden huh?"

 

"Shut up" Liam managed to roll his eyes through his shock.

 

"I'm guessing our mission has to do with this 'royal wedding' huh?" Theo asked. Liam wasn't given any time to answer.

 

"You would be correct"

 

The two boys jumped as the witch appeared. Her gown had been replaced by a white dress Theo recognized from that renaissance fair Mason dragged them to a couple months ago. Upon further inspection, he noticed that his and Liam's Halloween jackets had been replaced as well. If Stiles were here, he'd call the two of them off brand Will Turner's. And yes, Theo would understand the reference. He may have been raised in the sewers but everyone knew Will Turner.

 

"In fact" she smiled excitedly "You guys are stopping the royal wedding"

 

"Can't we get thrown in the dungeon for that?" Liam tilted his head.

 

"Only if you get caught" she winked.

 

"If Liam's the prince, what am I?" Theo asked, "Oh my god, how cool would it be if I was a knight!"

 

"You're definitely not a knight, no matter how entertaining your sword would be" she shook her head.

 

"Then what am I, a servant?" he laughed. The witch didn't laugh.

 

Theo's eyes widened. "I'm a servant, aren't I?"

 

The witch looked amused. "You're actually the prince's personal servant"

 

Liam burst out laughing at Theo disgruntled look.

 

"Okay, now for the backstory" she clapped her hands "Prince Liam's been betrothed to Princess Hayden since he was born. A union of two kingdoms 18 years in the making. Tomorrow is Princess Hayden's 18th birthday, and consequently, their wedding. Unfortunately, it seems as though Prince Liam has his sights on someone else. He and Other Theo have been secretly dating since they were 14"

 

"A forbidden love. Cool" Theo nodded.

 

"It's up to you guys to stop the wedding in any way possible"

 

"How are we gonna get close enough to our other selves if they're in the castle?" Liam asked.

 

"You two are going undercover as my guards, seeing as how I have a formal invitation to the wedding" she explains.

 

"How did you make the guest list?"

 

"Magic" she winked.

 

Theo had seen enough magic this trip to last him a lifetime.

 

*

 

*

 

"Lady Aphrodite, welcome to The Beacon Isles" a large guard bowed.

 

"Thank you" The witch warmly smiled. The three of them had all needed to come up with fake names, and thanks to Liam and his love for history, they chose Greek God names. The witch had a look on her face when Liam suggested the idea that Theo couldn't decipher.

 

The witch was Aphrodite because she was undoubtedly beautiful. Liam was Zeus and Theo was Hades. The chimera had been unamused when Liam explained it was because he'd been to hell.

 

"I'll have one of the servants show you and your guards to your quarters" he continued, leading the three of them inside the castle. It took all of Theo's willpower not to gasp. Who knew castles were so pretty.

 

"Lady Aphrodite," another voice said, coming over and bowing. It was other Theo. _Servant Theo,_ he thought bitterly.

 

"Take her highness to her room," the guard said. Other Theo nodded and the guard left. Other Theo wouldn't be able to recognize them yet, because their faces were covered at the moment.

 

"Well isn't he just lovely" the witch snorted. Other Theo's eyes widened.

 

"A real stick in the mud" Theo agreed. Other Theo let out a laugh at that, immediately covering his mouth and apologizing.

 

Liam frowned. "Dude you don't have to apologize for laughing"

 

"But that was extremely unprofessional of me" he frowned back.

 

"You've got a lot to learn, young Jedi" Theo snorted, patting his other self on the shoulder.

 

Other Theo tilted his head. "Jedi?"

 

"Sweet, I'm finally not the most uncultured person in the room" Theo cheered.

 

"You know, I've never heard personal guards talk this much before. Or at all" Other Theo pointed out.

 

"We run things a little differently where we're from" the witch shrugged.

 

That was an understatement.

 

*

 

*

 

"Here is your room Lady Aphrodite, I hope you'll find it to your standards. Zeus and Hades, your room is connected through this door" Other Theo walked inside and opened the door beside the bed. Through it, two beds stood side by side. It was clear the guards' rooms were not as extravagant.

 

The witch waved her arm and the door to the room slammed shut. Other Theo looked alarmed.

 

"What-" he was cut off by Liam and Theo ripping off their masks. 

 

Other Theo screamed. Extremely loud. So loud, in fact, Theo had to rush off and slap a hand over his mouth before people would think they were murdering him.

 

"I'm gonna take my hand away now, and you're not gonna make _any_ sounds, okay?" Theo slowly said. Other Theo shakily nodded, eyes full of terror. Theo pulled away.

 

"Are you guys shapeshifters? Everyone said they were just old fairytales but _holy shit,_ I think I'm about to be killed by shapeshifters" Other Theo ranted.

 

"Relax, we're not gonna kill you," Theo said.

 

"Are you robbing the castle?"

 

"Uh, no"

 

"Then what're you doing?"

 

"We're stopping that wedding"

 

Other Theo laughed, borderline hysterical. "Oh great, not only is the love of my life getting married to someone else tomorrow, now I'm hallucinating as a way to cope. This is just fantastic"

 

"Okay, first of all, you need to calm down," Liam said "You're not hallucinating anything. We're you and Prince Liam from another universe"

 

"B-but that's impossible!"

 

"Clearly it's more possible than you think" The witch pointed out.

 

"If, for argument's sake, you _are_ me and Liam, then who's she?" Other Theo gestured to the witch.

 

"Oh, she's actually a shapeshifter" Theo held back a grin.

 

Liam elbowed him. "She's a witch"

 

"Oh my god, if anyone finds out I was affiliated with witchcraft, I'll be hanged" Other Theo started pacing the room.

 

"Okay, clearly everything we say makes you more nervous," Theo said.

 

"Theo! Theo where are you? I heard you screaming" a voice shouts from outside the room. Within seconds the door swings open and Other Liam barged in.

 

"Everything's fine here" The witch lied through her teeth.

 

"Who are you guys? Theo are you okay, did they hurt you?" Other Liam demanded.

 

"Liam, I think they're us" Other Theo quietly said.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"From another world" he added.

 

"That's just terrific, they've drugged you"

 

"Dude, you have eyes" Theo spoke up, exasperated. None of the others had been this hard to convince "We look identical to you guys"

 

"You must've drugged me too"

 

" _Or_ consider this-" Theo rolled his eyes "We didn't drug you and we're you"

 

"Li I don't think they're making this up" Other Theo insisted.

 

Other Liam sighed. "You really believe them?"

 

"I do" he nodded.

 

"Then I guess I do as well" Other Liam finally relented.

 

"Well, as fun as this has been, I'm just gonna leave you guys to it. I saw some adorable bracelets for sale and I just know my wife would love them" The witch bid farewell, disappearing right after, a puff of pink smoke left behind her departure.

 

"So, that just happened" Other Theo blinked.

 

"You get used to it" Liam assured him.

 

"Skipping the pleasantries, let's get straight into business," Theo said "We're here to stop the royal wedding"

 

"Stop it? Why?" Other Liam laughed.

 

"Maybe because you and Theo are in love?" Liam said matter-of-factly. The two men spluttered.

 

"That's not true"

 

"That's absolutely ridiculous"

 

"Guys" Theo snorted "We already know about your secret affair"

 

"Okay, so what if we are in love? There's no way out of this marriage" Other Liam sighed.

 

"What you want to achieve is virtually impossible" Other Theo added.

 

"We travelled through dimensions to come here-" There was a glint in Theo's eyes. This was their last mission, and they'd go out with a bang "-nothing's impossible"

 

*

 

*

 

They'd spent the rest of the night planning. It turned out, the two men had been considering their own way out of the arrangement. All of them had met up with Mason and Corey, Other Theo's fellow servants. They'd left out a few details, seeing as how Mason and Corey wouldn't recognize Theo and Liam, but they gave them the gist of the situation.

 

"You guys could come with us you know," Mason said.

 

"Where?" Liam asked.

 

"We're running away tomorrow morning. The royal wedding was supposed to be our distraction" Mason explained.

 

"We're heading to the Hale kingdom. It's basically a safe haven" Corey added.

 

"Theo? You knew about this?" Other Liam exclaimed.

 

"Yes," he admitted.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because you would've told Scott and he would've told your parents. Who am I to destroy their only chance of happiness?" Other Theo sternly said.

 

"Only chance of happiness? What, are you not happy here?" Other Liam prodded.

 

"The Beacon Isles may be more advanced than other kingdoms, but this is no place for a servant," Mason said.

 

"You don't like it here?" Other Liam looked devastated.

 

"I love you, Liam. I would do anything for you, you know that" Other Theo frowned "But if I wasn't so attached to you, I would've left a long time ago"

 

"But why? Aren't your lives nice here?"

 

"Liam, you and Scott are the only ones who treat us as people rather than slaves. Don't tell me you haven't noticed" Other Theo whispered.

 

"B-but you guys aren't slaves" Other Liam protested. Theo and Liam shared a sad look. They knew why it was so hard for him to accept what they were telling him. How hard it must be to realize your home isn't what you thought it was.

 

"Liam do you really think I'm that clumsy? The bruises don't just appear out of thin air" The room went silent, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

 

"People hurt you?" Other Liam's voice cracked "Why - why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because then I'd be forcing you to choose between me and here" Other Theo looked utterly devastated "This is your home Liam, I never had a chance"

 

It was quiet for a moment before Other Liam spoke up again.

 

"Let's do it"

 

"What?" Other Theo did a double take.

 

"Let's do it" Other Liam repeated, this time with more conviction "Let's run away together"

 

"You don't mean that, do you?" Other Theo looked so hopeful it almost hurt Theo.

 

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life. Theo, I'm in love with you and I would choose you over _anything_. Never doubt that"

 

"Okay" Other Theo finally nodded, a grin breaking out on his face as he pecked the Prince's lips "Let's do it"

 

"This puts Romeo and Juliet to shame" Theo whispered into Liam's ear

 

"Well no shit, they both die" Liam snorted, a fond smile taking over. Theo wished he could kiss Liam, but they still weren't allowed - so a kiss on the cheek would have to do for now.

 

The plan was simple really. Theo and Liam would cause a distraction at the wedding, giving the four men enough time to make their escape. They were in the final stretch, they were this close to going home.

 

They were this close to their first kiss.

 

*

 

*

 

"Am I crazy?" Other Theo asked, packing his bags. It was the next morning, only an hour left until the wedding.

 

"In what way?" Theo mused.

 

"Are we making the right decision?"

 

"I think you are" Theo shrugged. He saw the look his counterpart gave him and sighed. It was obvious he wanted Theo to spew some very insightful advice.

 

"Look, this is love, this is what makes life divine" Theo started "And to spend a life of endless bliss, you've gotta find who you love through uh, true love's kiss. So just trust in your heart and let fate decide"

 

Was he poorly quoting Disney movies and pawning it off as his own? Yes.

 

Was it working? Yes.

 

"That's beautiful, are you some sort of Oracle?" Other Theo looked so impressed.

 

"Something like that" he snorted.

 

"Can you - can you give me more advice, oh wise one?" 

 

Theo had to physically hold back his laughter as he nodded. "Love is a song that never ends. If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true"

 

"You are so smart" Other Theo vigorously nods, probably engraving Theo's words into his head. Who would've guessed Theo's secret Disney addiction would come in handy one day.

 

"I am, aren't I?" Theo grinned before becoming serious "But for real, I do think you guys are making the right choice"

 

"But how can I be sure I'm not ruining Liam's life? He deserves better"

 

"You know what Liam deserves? To be happy. And you make him happy, at the end of the day that's really all that matters"

 

"Thank you, for everything. I owe you indefinitely" Other Theo softly smiled.

 

"Hey, you don't owe me anything. You've done a lot more for me than you could ever understand" Theo earnestly replied.

 

And it was true. He unknowingly taught Theo something invaluable.

 

He deserved Liam.

 

*

 

*

 

"Are you guys ready?" Other Liam asked.

 

"We were born ready" Liam nodded.

 

"We'll distract them long enough for you all to leave, don't worry, we've got this" Theo assured them.

 

"Theo said you're good at inspiring people, any words of advice?" Mason asked. Liam shot Theo a curious look.

 

"It's not until you lose everything that you can truly appreciate everything"

 

Liam started to laugh and had to cover it with a cough, immediately catching on.

 

"You were right, he is wise!" Corey exclaimed.

 

"Told you" Other Theo shrugged smugly.

 

"Can you do another one?" Other Liam asked. Theo looked at Liam, trying to relay a message. Luckily, the beta caught on and knew exactly what Theo wanted.

 

Liam monotonously asked, "How do you spell love?"

 

Theo waited a moment before replying in the most solemn tone possible. "You don't spell it, you feel it"

 

"Truly incredible" Other Liam shook his head in disbelief.

 

The bell-tower rung, signifying that the four men had to leave.

 

"I guess this is goodbye" Other Theo said.

 

"Be safe" Liam said.

 

"And have fun" Theo added.

 

"Thank you," Other Liam said. And then Liam and Theo started to leave, heading to the ceremony that was about to start.

 

Theo couldn't help but look over his shoulder one last time and call out one last thing. "And remember - all you need is faith, trust and a little bit of pixie dust!"

 

*

 

*

 

"You ready babe?" Liam asked.

 

"Always" Theo nodded.

 

They burst through the doors and everyone in the room turned around to stare. The room had been decorated in all things white and blue. A priest stood at the altar, a book in his hands. They spotted the witch sitting in the front row, obviously wanting a good spot to watch the show they were about to put on.

 

Theo pulled out a sword from behind his back and started to make his way to the priest. "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die"

 

"Y'know Theo, sometimes I really regret teaching you pop culture" Liam shook his head.

 

A man who stood beside the priest was dressed very regally, so Theo assumed he was the king. His assumptions were proven correct when the man yelled "Guards!" and a fleet of men ran at him and Liam.

 

The two of them fought to keep them at bay, swords swinging and hearts racing with adrenaline. The witch made sure to help as well, discreetly flicking her hand to trip the guards. The three of them made a pretty damn good team.

 

They kept it up for as long as they could, trying to buy the Prince and Theo as much time as possible, but soon enough it became apparent that if they stay much longer they really would end up in the dungeon. 

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Theo asked. 

 

He, Liam and the witch all shouted at the same time. "Run!"

 

The three of them all ran away, the witch using her powers to shut the large doors behind them and block it off with a nearby sofa. They didn't stop running until they were far, far away from the castle.

 

 _"Oh-"_ Liam started.

 

 _"-my-"_ Theo continued.

 

 _"-God"_ The witch finished. The three of them all fell into a fit of laughter, the entirety of the situation weighing on them. This would surely make for a crazy story one day.

 

"And that's a wrap boys" The witch announced. She snapped her fingers and the medieval outfits were gone, the Halloween jackets back in their rightful spots. As they walked a little further, her cabin came into view. The three of them walked inside of it for the last time, matching in jackets and smiles.

 

"I love you," Theo said.

 

"I know, I love you too" Liam replied.

 

"I was talking to the witch" Theo winced as Liam elbowed him again.

 

"I love you guys too, but seriously, it's about time you guys go home. This was exhausting"

 

Exhausting, but life-changing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, I had to give the boys the time of their lives before sending them back to their world. I kind of liked this chapter a lot, so hopefully you guys do too.
> 
> And for the last time, see you next chapter :)


	10. Bittersweet Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Enjoy. Its been an adventure, that's for sure.
> 
> It may have taken two months, which was a bit longer than anticipated, but it's finished. I promised myself when I first started that I would see this through until the end because I know how annoying it can be when a story you become invested in, is abandoned, and I kept my word. 
> 
> But most importantly, here's that kiss I've been dangling in front of you guys for so long!!!!

Theo woke with a start, a dull throbbing pain in his head. He slowly turned his head and saw Liam lying on the ground beside him. There was a slight breeze, cool enough to make him shiver. Leaves crunched beneath him as he sat up, immediately recognizing where they were - back in the forest.

 

They were home.

 

"Liam" he hissed, shaking the boy "Liam, we're home"

 

"Thank God" the beta grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face and sitting up beside Theo.

 

"Wait-" Theo started, frantically looking around "-where's the witch?"

 

The two scrambled to their feet, glancing around. She was nowhere in sight.

 

"T, over here!"

 

 Theo hurried over to where the beta was pointing. A tall oak tree stood in front of him, a small bird perched on one of its branches. Tacked on its stump was a folded piece of paper - a note. It was relatively small, a bright red kiss planted in the middle. Theo ripped it off and carefully unfolded it.

 

He cleared his throat. "Welcome home boys. Goodbye's suck. I hope you learned something from all of this, I know I did. Here's $50, go on your first date already. And before you ask - _yes Theo,_ you can kiss Liam. I'll catch you around"

 

"I kind of miss her" Liam frowned.

 

"Me too" Theo hummed. He owed her, without her, he and Liam wouldn't be together now.

 

After a moment, Liam broke the silence. "You up for that date Raeken?"

 

Theo smirked. "I know just the place"

 

*

 

*

 

"Y'know I should've expected this. Of course, Theo Raeken would take me to McDonald's for our first date" Liam snorted.

 

"Hey, I did this for you" Theo shrugged.

 

Liam tilted his head. "For me? How is this for me?"

 

"So you could get a happy meal" Theo ducked under Liam's fist.

 

"You're lucky you're pretty" Liam huffed.

 

"I know" he laughed, wincing when Liam elbowed him playfully. They got their food and sat down in the back of the room.

 

"I'm so glad we got matching jackets" Liam grinned.

 

"And now we also have matching mental scarring from jumping dimensions too"

 

"Romantic" the beta snorted, before freezing "Shit, how long do you think it's been?"

 

"Probably not long" Theo shrugged, leaning over and stealing one of Liam's fries. The beta in question pulled out his phone and turned it on, immediately paling.

 

"Theo," Liam hissed "It's been a week"

 

Theo choked on his fry. _"A week?"_

 

"A whole damn week" Liam confirmed.

 

"Oh God, Scott's gonna kill me" Theo groaned.

 

"We've gotta go and tell the pack we're home" Liam frantically shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth.

 

"Relax Liam" Theo grabbed him by the shoulders "They'll understand"

 

"You're right, you're right" Liam sighed "And even if they really are pissed, at least Malia will target you first"

 

"Third time's the charm" the chimera snickered. Liam's body had lost all the tension but he still had a slight pout on his face.

 

"What's wrong? Sad you missed Halloween?" Theo snorted. Liam averted his eyes.

 

 _"No way!"_ the chimera gasped, a grin taking over "You're actually sad you missed Halloween!"

 

"Shut up" he grunted.

 

"What did you miss out on, trick-or-treating?" Theo's grin grew as Liam's cheeks reddened.

 

"You were actually gonna go door to door for candy" Theo laughed "What, were Mason and Corey going too?"

 

Liam turned even redder. "Yes"

 

"That's so precious" Theo cooed, reaching over and pinching the beta's cheek. Liam smacked his hand away.

 

"Don't worry babe, after we deal with the pack, I'll buy you some candy from the grocery store" Theo sighed. How could he resist those puppy dog eyes.

 

"Pinky promise?" Liam looked at him, holding up his pinky.

 

Theo locked his own pinky with the beta's and smiled bemusedly. "Pinky promise"

 

*

 

*

 

Before they could even walk up his driveway, Scott was running out and tackling Liam in a hug.

 

"Where have you guys been?!" A frantic Mason called as he ran behind the alpha.

 

"Thank God you're okay" Corey sighed in audible relief.

 

"We were worried sick" Lydia frowned.

 

"Did the witch hurt you?" Malia growled "I'll kill her if she did"

 

Derek sighed and grabbed his cousin by the collar of her shirt before she could make a run for it. "Let them talk first, _before_ you go on a witch hunt"

 

Theo stood off to the side, watching as everyone fussed over Liam, making sure the beta was safe. He kept his composure but he felt his heart pang. Admittedly, he was a little jealous of his boyfriend, what with having people care about his wellbeing. To the pack he was just _'Classic Theo, only loves himself, destruction and chaos'._ Nobody would really care that much if he were to suddenly leave and never return.

 

And once upon a time, he'd wanted to do exactly that. But that stupid blue-eyed boy kept him here, and now look at him - _actually_   _dating the stupid blue-eyed boy_. Theo wouldn't change a thing.

 

"Y'know" Stiles appeared beside him "We were worried about you too"

 

 _"You_ were worried about _me"_ Theo deadpanned.

 

"Don't make me say it again" the boy rolled his eyes, though his face softened slightly "But yeah, I was"

 

"Why?" Theo bluntly asked.

 

"Because as much as I hate to admit it-" Stiles looked like he was in physical pain, trying to force the words out _"-you're pack"_

 

Theo froze. "Really?"

 

Stiles let out a laugh. "Don't let it go to your head"

 

"Too late"

 

Stiles elbowed the grinning chimera "Shut up, you ass"

 

"Are you two actually getting along?" Scott gasped, turning everyone's attention away from Liam and onto Theo.

 

"I missed making fun of Stiles" Theo shrugged "It's more amusing than making fun of my boyfriend"

 

The second the word slipped out of his mouth, he slapped a hand over it, eyes going wide. Liam's expression mirrored his own.

 

"You two _finally_ got together huh?" Mason spoke up.

 

"About time" Lydia offhandedly muttered.

 

 _"That's_ why you guys don't reek of desperation anymore" Malia wore a wicked grin.

 

"Now if only another pair of idiots could resolve their tension" Corey threw a look in Stiles and Derek's direction, the two boys pretending they couldn't hear him.

 

"So you guys are okay with it?" Liam asked.

 

"Yeah, but even if we weren't it wouldn't matter," Scott said "What you guys do has nothing to do with us, and I trust you to make the right decisions. Both of you"

 

"Now listen here Theo-" Mason started, stomping over. Theo held back a laugh. Was Mason really gonna attempt to give him, the freaking chimera of death, the shovel talk?

 

"I know, I know" Theo sighed "Don't hurt him"

 

 _"What?"_ Mason frowned "No, if you wanna throw a punch his way feel free to do so. I was just gonna say that you guys have to go on a double-date with me and Corey next weekend"

 

Liam yelped indignantly and whined _"Mase!"_

 

"Deal" Theo nodded. Mason nodded in satisfaction.

 

"Who would've guessed that Liam had a thing for bad boys?" Lydia hummed.

 

"Oh well, he's in luck, cause Theo's bad at everything" Stiles snorted.

 

"Shut up, freak" Theo lightly shoved the human.

 

"Yeah? Well, at least all my internal organs are mine" he quipped. And for once there was no bite behind his words. This was real, authentic banter between friends and Theo couldn't be happier.

 

As the pack continued to interact around them, Liam sauntered over to Theo, a smile bright enough to light up the entire city on his face.

 

"See? I told you things would be okay in the end"

 

"I don't think you ever said that" Theo chuckled.

 

"But I definitely thought it" Liam retorted "At some point"

 

"You know what I'm thinking?" Theo smirked.

 

Liam looked up at him. "What?"

 

"I think-" he mused "-that it's time for our first kiss"

 

"I think you're right" Liam grinned. Theo didn't waste another second before dipping down and attaching his lips to the beta's. It was by no means perfect - their lips were slightly chapped from the cold, their noses were pressed together at a weird angle and not to mention the entire pack was staring at them - but since when has perfect ever been their style? It was messy and they had to keep it relatively pg (especially because Stiles was groaning in the background, until Derek smacked him upside the head at least), but it was enough. More than enough really, because despite all of that, it was full of love. They'd gone through so much together, and they'd continue to do just that. Side-by-side, accompanied by their friends who became family. 

 

Theo Raeken's life had been pretty shitty, but he'd do it all over again if it meant he could be here, at this moment, surrounded by his pack, kissing the love of his life.

 

Liam was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against Theo's as they both tried to catch their breath. "Have I told you I loved you?"

 

"A little reminder wouldn't hurt"

 

"I love you"

 

"I love you too"

 

Theo never thought in a million years he'd experience love. It was hard to put into words. It was a whirlwind of emotions, good and bad alike, all meshed together. He knew that things would never be perfect, that he and Liam would still fight, that they still had to save the world, but none of that mattered.

 

Because if there's one thing he could take away from their adventure - with Liam at his side, anything was possible and nothing could ever break them apart. He and Liam were meant to be, in every single universe, they found each other, no matter what.

 

He didn't really understand why, but Theo was lucky enough to have an honest-to-god soulmate. Their love was a universal constant for god's sake.  _And how fucking sick was it that Theo Raeken's soulmate was Liam Dunbar._

 

_*_

 

_*_

Theo found himself in the forest a month later. He and Liam were sent on yet another mission. This time looking for - Theo looked down at the paper Scott handed them, laughing when he read what Beacon Hills was being terrorized by this time - a gnome.

 

"What does a gnome even look like?" Liam grumbled, smacking a low hanging branch out of his face.

 

"Probably about the same height as you"

 

"Shut up"

 

"Make me"

 

"Why am I not surprised to find you guys arguing" a new voice interrupted their conversation. The two boys spun around and were met with the sight of two women standing in front of a wooden cabin, immediately recognizing one of them as the witch.

 

"You're back?" Liam asked.

 

"For the time being" she nodded. Theo noticed through the cabin's window, that the Halloween jacket Liam had gotten her was hung up on the wall. Like a memento. 

 

"Who's she?" Theo gestured at the woman beside her. The woman was just as beautiful as the witch, but they were polar opposites. Her skin was darker than Mason's and her curly hair was dark as night. Her gown was less flashy than the witches, the number of sparkles was significantly less and instead of red, her's was emerald green.

 

"My wife" the witch grinned.

 

"It's nice to finally meet you guys" the woman in question spoke up "This one here just wouldn't stop telling me how much fun she had with you"

 

"It was a wild ride" Liam agreed.

 

"Thanks for putting up with her, I know how tricky she can be" the woman added with a soft laugh.

 

The witch gasped. "I am _not_ difficult!"

 

"Your mom would beg to differ, seeing as how you blatantly disregarded her and fell in love with me"

 

"It's because you're so beautiful" the witch slyly said.

 

"Yeah, okay" her wife snorted, though she did look a tad bashful at the compliment. _Damn,_ Theo thought, _who would've thought the witch could be so suave._

 

"Why are you back?" Liam prodded.

 

"I've gotta bring balance to the universe again" the witch sighed.

 

"That's her job" the other woman added "Making sure everyone ends up with the right person. Apparently everyone has _'another half'_ "

 

"And you're mine" the witch cheekily added.

 

"That I am" she softly smiled back.

 

"What happens if someone doesn't end up with their other half?" Theo asked.

 

"Absolute chaos. The world could potentially end as a byproduct"

 

"So that's why you had us do all that stuff?" Theo said.

 

"Yeah, I kind of got you guys to do my job for me, I was killing two birds with one stone" she sheepishly explained.

 

“Who _are_ you?” Liam's eyes were wide as saucers.

 

“There’s no way you’re just some run of the mill witch” Theo added. She'd done way too much to just be an average witch. She'd jumped through dimensions for crying out loud.

 

“I've got many names, but my wife, Psyche-" the not-witch gestured to the woman beside her "-tends to call me Eros”

 

It took a few seconds for her words to register in Liam's head. “ _Oh my god,_ Theo I pissed off Cupid!”

 

“ _The_ Cupid?” Theo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I am not, in fact, a chubby baby boy who wields a bow and arrow” the witch - no, Eros - explained with a slight pout. Her wife - Psyche, apparently - let out a snort at that.

 

“Liam you pissed off Cupid!" Theo exclaimed.

 

"I am so sorry for what I said to you" Liam frantically said.

 

"It's okay, all is forgiven" she shrugged with an easygoing smile. It blew Theo's mind, but it made sense. Especially why she'd been so damn amused at being called Aphrodite. _Because that was her mom._

 

"I can't believe I met a goddess and the first thing I did was insult her" Liam groaned. Theo couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's expense. This was basically Liam's dreams come true and he basically screwed it up.

 

"It's okay, I insult goddesses all the time. Especially her mom, after making me do all those damn tasks" Psyche laughed.

 

So not only did Theo get a boyfriend, but he met two goddesses? It seemed like life was really looking up for him now. Stiles was gonna freak after hearing about this.

 

Eros stepped forward to get everyone's attention. “Now, getting straight to the point, do you boys know where I can find a Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale? Their pining is starting to upset the space-time continuum”

 

And Theo'd be damned if he didn't cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to bore you with a long goodbye, so thank you for giving me your time and hopefully sometime soon I'll have another story.
> 
> I have a Tangled inspired au in mind but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in that, lemme know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, next chapter is in the works, should be up soon.
> 
> comment your thoughts on the first chapter, feedback is appreciated so I can make the rest of the story as good as I can for you guys.
> 
> the witch is secretly just a hardcore thiam fan, we're projecting onto her


End file.
